He's a Who?
by StevenTLawson
Summary: What if someone with a dark past and a strange name decided to take up a job as a coach to escape it all. What if that job led him to his legacy? What if you can't escape history? Join the new Coach at Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls. Rated M, lots of swearing, violence and there will be adult situations, keep your pants on, there's a little something for everyone here.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the lush high back chair opposite the interviewer; hear her rustling the stack of paper, sifting through folders to find mine. The soft crinkle of old parchment as she flips through my file. The scent of stale air strikes my nose as the morning light assaults me, eyes weary from long travel. The rap tap tap of raindrops pelting the stained glass windows of her office.

Her voice sounds grating this early in the day, or late at night, depending on who you asked, I, having driven all night to get here. "So, St…van, Stevan, can I call you that?" she asks quirking her head as she read the small print on the application form. I nod in assent, having grown used to it, no one's gotten my name right anyhow.

"Normally I would be more formal, it's just your surname is, well it's an unfortunately awkward name." she grumbles before clearing her throat, I nod for different reasons than her most likely. "However, getting on with this interview. What makes you want to work as the new gym teacher for my school?"

I pause a second, collecting my thoughts. "I have always held physical fitness as a necessity in my life, a healthy body allows for a healthy mind." I give some cockamamy spiel about holding fitness as some desirable goal in life. The truth of it is much more painful, but how do you go about saying the only reason you have muscle packed on muscle is because it was the only way to survive, that you were never raised like the other kids, never given the option to be fat and lazy. "I find that when people are able to be more active in their formative years they keep those habits later in life."

Which I knew was a lie, I've seen the best turn into fat drunken slobs, doesn't make their fists hurt any less though, the greatest never really lose their touch. Chuckling at the dark humor of the joke, I digress, continuing my prepared speech. "I am sure that the students here at your school would benefit from having someone as dedicated to exercise as I am." I quirk my award-winning smile, if they gave awards for bullshit I mean, but I am barely out of high school, and need the work.

"Weeeellll…" she really took her time drawing that one word out. "It shows that you graduated early?" flipping to my educational experience, since my work history was non-existent.

"Yeah." I flustered, "I was tired being held back so much, I figured it best to just move on and go out into the real world and take up my true passion, teaching." I gave her some more lies as it would harder to explain that after a massive fight that ended in both my parents arrested and me in the hospital from numerous cuts, bruises, burns, broken bones and four gunshot wounds, and that's just the most recent fight, that I was just trying to get out of the city as fast as possible that I couldn't wait until I was eighteen, so I instead took the G.E.D. and before the ink dried I had gotten in my dad's, mine now I guess since he's in lock up, car and got the hell out before child services could try to slam me in with some foster family who would just pity the abused kid while they wait for me to come into my inheritance and pilfer as much of it as they can before kicking my worthless ass to the curb.

"Normally I would want someone with more experience or who was at least eighteen," the woman sighed, her pink dress hefting her sizable bosom as it dropped again in defeat, "But…" she dragged on, "I haven't been able to fill the position permanently in over 5 years after our last, actual, gym teacher left, so I don't have too many options anymore, the last few applicants who applied never lasted the week before they ran away."

That explanation really caught me off guard, but then again it would be good fortune that no one else wanted the job. "So that means?"

"You have the job," she relented. "Welcome to Ms. Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I swear I'm only slightly ADD now, I'm not trying to abandon my other stories but after giant chapters that I upload, I need to take a break and either play video games or write something else. If I write something else it keeps the skill fresh and I can get back into the flow easier.

Now this story is going to have quite a lot of swearing a bit more realistic violence than in my other stories because those have super powers and magic.

So first off my creative process for this was as follows

Sense of Humor: "Hey wouldn't this be funny"

Creativity: "Ok there's actually something there, send it to motivation."

Motivation: "Yes I can do something, but I'm still working on the other stuff."

Sense of Humor: "Fine I'll throw it down stairs and see what the other boss thinks."

Motivation: "What, no wait don't"

Boner: "WAIFUUUUUUS"

Motivation: "Great now you woke him up"

Sense of Humor: "He's already written the first five chapters."

Creativity: "That's impossible, it's probably all smut anyway. Wait this is actually good."

Sense of Humor: "Want me to tell him to keep going?"

Motivation: "God no, then he'll keep thinking with that head for the rest of his life if he knows it can actually work. Just, let me handle the rest."

And thus explains how I function on a normal day.

So even though I'm dropping the first five chapters now, I really want to know what you guys think about each one, so make sure you leave Brutal Reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 - Some Groundrules

Mentally cheering to myself that I hadn't managed to completely screw up the interview, I stand up to shake the headmistress's hand, the older woman is much shorter than I am, barely coming up to my chest, I would find that pretty cute if I was into older women. "Thank you, I know you won't regret hiring me." As I take her petite hand in my own.

"Yes now, we are a boarding school, so you will be accommodated a room to stay in as well," As Ms. Grimwood passes by me and motions with her hand that I should follow. "The girls will be returning tomorrow morning, but since that would be Saturday, there won't be any classes, but that time could be used to get to know one another." The old woman seemingly gliding down the hall as I followed her.

"That seems like it would be a good idea, it might be a bit shocking to have a teacher who must be closer in age to them than the last few." I offer my opinion, which only causes her to chuckle.

"I would expect your age to not be the only shocking topic of conversation." She stops at a door. "Now I know you must have had a long trip so if you would like to rest, this will be your room for however long you stay at my school."

Stepping in I am pleasantly surprised, the room looks like it could do with some dusting and cleaning, but otherwise it's very roomy with a large four poster bed and antique furnishings from the Victorian Era. "Wow, this is pretty nice."

"I do try to keep some level of class in my school," she laughs at her own pun as I focus my attention back to the middle-aged, I think, woman. "If you do need anything else and you can't seem to find me, my Handy Butler will be more than capable of assisting you."

As I shake my head at the need for more assistance the kindly woman leaves me to unpack, which considering how I had only brought a few of my belongings, didn't take all that long. I decided that I would need a nap to make it through the day, and possibly a shower, something in the house is making my shoulder itch. When I next awaken, it was some time around noon and the house itself was quiet besides the creaks and groans that came with its age.

As I passed through the winding halls, I have the sense that I am being watched, but each time I turn to where it seems like there would be a person, I only seen the suits of armor lining the walls or the paintings of past students and teachers. I make my way back through the way I had come up on the way to the kitchen, I hear a voice through a door.

Leaning my ear against the wood to listen in, I know eavesdropping to be wrong, but I did hear my name. "Now I don't want you scaring this one off either Matches, you've grown up but you still treat newcomers with such disdain, and I can't afford to not have another gym teacher this year, so you need to be on your best behavior."

After her remarks I hear growling in a response, so I assume she's scolding her dog or something and it sounds pretty large, so it might be a bit territorial if it goes after the new teachers enough to scare them off. I figure I will be fine; a mean dog isn't really all that frightening after what I have been through. As a result, I put the thought of the woman's pet out of my mind while I enter the kitchen for lunch.

I had brought in the last of my road food and put it in the fridge, so I would need to head into the nearby town to stock up on food, since she gave me a stipend for that as well, seems that I will need to handle my own meals. Which is fine for me, I've been cooking a while now.

After going through the cabinets, with hinges that squealed from rust, adding that to a mental list of things I would need to do around the school, I find the skillets and begin to make a large lunch, the sound of sizzling meats and the smell of melting butter as I craft a couple large po'boys with the last of the ingredients I had.

"Mmm," I hear the sound of Ms. Grimwood's voice behind me, startling me. "That does smell good." She comes into the kitchen, which I puts me on guard, for some reason this house sets me off in weird ways, the feeling of being watched has my senses going crazy, so I'm having a hard time keeping as relaxed as I normally would be.

"I did use up the last of my food, so I made more than I would eat if you would like some as well." I offer her up one of the sandwiches I had made.

"Oh, why thank you Stevan, that's very kind of you." She takes the plate with the still steaming sandwich on it. I join her at the table.

"Yeah I was going to head into town to stock up on some food stuffs, and it would help me get a lay of the land, so to speak." As I take a bite of my sandwich.

"That sounds." Her eyes glazed over for a second as she sinks her teeth into the warm bun, and then she swallows. "Oh, that's good." I grin at the compliment, I am a man of many talents, cooking being one of them. Ladies love a domesticated man, right? "Like a good idea, there is another thing I had forgotten to mention, since your room and board are all provided for you, I will require that you help around with the chores in the house."

I figure that's reasonable enough, "Sure thing Ms. G." I smile back at her. "I'm pretty handy and patching up holes and stuff, made enough of them myself to know how to make it look nice too." Growing up with violent people meant stuff broke pretty often so I got handy with home repair.

"It would save me some time, money and a fair share of embarrassment of having to ask the Calloway Cadets to come over so often to help with the chores." She sighs as her eyes trace the window.

"Calloway?" I question.

"Yes, the military academy on the other side of the hedges." I follow her finger as she points out the window to the large building next door.

"Huh," I realize I didn't pay much attention to the surroundings as I came up the path to the school. I decide now would be a good time to make small talk, "I almost got sent to military school once."

"Oh, were you a wild child like some of those cadets?" Ms. Grimwood teases me, fluttering her eyes in an effort to make me blush. Which won't work on me, I'm made of tougher stuff than that to let a few kind words turn me into a bumbling moron.

I shake my head before answering, "Nah, I didn't even start the fights, but I damn sure ended them." I wave what is left of my sandwich at her.

She quirks her eyebrow at my answer, "You got into a lot of fights in school?" she questioned, obviously this changed from lighthearted chatter into an extension of the interview. I can't really blame her though, she has her students to worry about and I did just say I had a violent past, but I'm not dangerous. Okay I am dangerous, but I won't be hurting the girls, probably.

"I wouldn't like to say a lot," I think my next words carefully, "not quite sure what a lot would be, I knew most kids didn't seem to get into any fights at all, so maybe even one fight is enough to be abnormal," I try to seem a bit more innocent, sure I put people in the hospital before, but I'm not a bad guy, most of the time. "however, all of the times I was just defending myself, I don't go looking for trouble, it just happens, and I believe it's better to be able to take care of one's self instead of hoping someone comes along does it for you, because sometimes it's too late." I finish grimly.

Ms. Grimwood sizes me up for a moment, before sighing again. I think to myself she must be really desperate to force herself to keep someone like me on if she is that concerned. "I," she pauses. "I just need you to promise that you control yourself and that the girls are safe."

Raising my hand, "I swear, I will do everything I can to keep them safe, even from myself if I have to." I like her, she really cares about the girls she's in charge of, better than any other teacher slash principal I had.

"I'll hold you too that," she said as she finished her sandwich and put the plate in the sink. "A few years ago, I almost lost the girls, if it not for the gym teachers at the time, so I hope you can be as honorable as they were." Before leaving the room.

"Wow heavy stuff," I said to myself before cleaning up the dishes I had used. "But it's fair I guess, I would be worried too if someone like me were to want to work with children."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It's chapter two, you learned a little more about Stevan, also I swear this is not a Self-Insert his name was what started all of this. It just happened to work out as a play on words.

Not much happening but me just setting up the board, going to be a bit more of that and it's going to be less chess and more chinese checkers with how people run their motivation.

Also if you are wondering the daughters of the alien, Creature from the Black Lagoon and Godzilla will not be in initially, they did show up at the end of the special anyway.

And I using my vast knowledge of giant monsters, geometry and MS Paint. Have concluded that based on the image shown of Godzilla's daughter at the end of the special, you can, assuming that TCftBL is around six feet tall, adjusting for some slight distance in drawing style and using the Toho bodystyle of the Godzilla 2000, I have concluded that in the Ghoul School tv special that Godzilla is somewhere roughly in the height of 21-23 feet tall, which is very short, but I know my monster knees, so if someone else who loves to do that kind of work would double check, I would appreciate it.

I did the Math.

I did the Monster Math.

I'm done, you can all hate me now. Leave Brutal Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 - Grocery Shopping

After cleaning the kitchen, I got into the car I took from the garage before I left home, a new black Dodge Challenger Widebody Hellcat, turning on the engine and hearing that power behind it. "Dad always did love for his cars to have as much power as he did." I assumed the gate and draw bridge are keyed to some pressure sensor Ms. Grimwood has hooked up into the garage, even if she doesn't have a car of her own, once that door opened, the gates and bridge were ready for me to tear through them. Sure, it isn't safe for me to drive like that in the rain, but if you got over 700 horses you have to let them run wild some time.

As I race down the winding road, that's lit up by the setting sun, the lights of the town can be seen in the distance, one could even make it to town in a morning run, which I planned to do anyway. But this is a grocery run, so instead of a forty-minute run, it's a ten-minute slalom down the barren path until the tires hit asphalt and I slow down to a more reasonable speed.

Finding the grocery store wasn't hard as the large, red Rouses Market sign is lit up and the parking lot is littered with the shopping carts patrons leave behind. Since there's been some heavier than usual rainfall in the area most people did their shopping in the morning instead of hoping the rain cleared up. Pulling into a parking spot, the loudness of my engine is getting a few nasty looks from people putting their groceries away.

I pull my duster up tight against my body to handle the cool September air. Now I always wore dusters even when other kids and teens preferred hoodies, some of the weirdo goth kids always called it a trench coat and thought I just enjoyed being edgy. But despite what my piece of shit dad did, he always made sure I knew that a duster isn't a trench coat and that they, hoodies and jackets don't protect your neck. He was always paranoid about that, so even if he seemed to hate me, well sometimes even a bad parent has some good lessons to teach.

He also said to avoid wearing black, it's an unnatural color in the wild and wolves can spot it out like that, browns and dark blues are much harder for their eyes to see. Which always did confuse me because it's not like we ever went hunting, but I do look good in brown and the whole black coat gives off a serious school shooter vibe, so I stuck with that piece of fashion advice.

Grabbing a dry cart in case I pick up anything in boxes, I try to remember everything I saw in the fridge and freezer, she had some wrapped meats and I think some jars of fruits that I didn't recognize. I don't want to get too much and hog all the space, but I want to make sure I have enough to get through the week, give me an excuse to get out every week so I don't feel like a homebody.

The price for some stuff is a lot cheaper and they keep different cuts of meat at the butcher, gator and shrimp are much more plentiful down here in the south that it was way up in Chicago, but it seems some fish are a bit higher per pound. Not a big problem for me, I was always more of a beef guy anyway.

So I load up a cart with spices, pounds of meat and veggies, I figure I'll test my luck and grab a case of beer and they won't card me. I'll just keep it in the trunk in case I wanted to settle down one night, away from the students obviously.

I wheel my cart up to the check out and give a smirk to the clerk hoping my age doesn't show too much, the few scars on the temple and most people just think I like being clean shaven, helps being over six foot as well.

"Well you're a new face around these here parts" the middle-aged employee says to me.

"Yeah, I just got hired out of town." I banter with him, get him talking and he might forget to card me.

I notice the clerk eyeing the case of beer and then measuring my face, like he was some advanced computer that could piece together ages from the features on a person's face. "Oh really," he says suspiciously. "What they got someone like you doing, working some entry level job, maybe an internship or something?" A few people form in the line behind me, doing their southern best to not look like they're listening in, I quirk my head back and give a friendly wave.

Shaking my head to throw off his measurements, make it harder for him to guess I'm about a half a decade too early to be buying right now. "Nope, they got me teaching."

"Young thing like you?" he goes in hoping I slip up. "Probably teaching computers or something right."

"Well I've been fit all my life, so the school up the road brought me in as the new gym teacher." I answer vaguely.

"Huh my daughter goes to Little Town High." The cashier explains, waiting to scan the last item, the case of beer. "She didn't mention that they hired on any new teachers, especially a coach."

I chuckled, "Nah, the other way, I passed Little Town High on my way up the road." Jerking my elbow back so my hand points back towards the direction of the hill.

The clerk whistles, "Well I'll be, you a military brat, where'd you serve if I might ask, since you gonna be teaching up at Calloway's?" He swipes the beer across, obviously thinking if I'm young enough to have fought for the country, I should be old enough to buy some beer, even if it might be a few years early.

I laugh loudly, "Me and military don't mix, no, I took up the position at Grimwood's." the woman behind me gasped loudly and suddenly I can tell it got a lot quieter in the store.

"You, you're one of them." The cashier jabs me in the chest. Great way to piss me off dude.

"What, dude, it's a girl's school, and last time I looked down in the shower, my dear friend was still there with me." I snarl at him. The hell is wrong with this dude I start to wonder.

"No, I don't, I ain't serving your kind, you can git on out." He starts to shout at me. I see him cross his arms, too bad for this yokel he already hit all the buttons on his end, so I swipe my card and the transaction is approved.

"Well you don't have to anymore ya dickhead." I grab all my newly bought groceries in both arms, and storm out. While I'm laughing to myself the whole time, it's so much more effective to storm out when you can take all your shit in one go. I hit the button on the remote to pop the trunk and drop my purchases in back and turn to duck a punch. I knew I was being followed, the slapping of thick rubber boot soles on the wet ground is a dead giveaway and people don't half-run at you unless they want something from you.

All it takes for me to bring this guy down is to grab the offending arm and slam the assholes head into trunk lid to shut it, hard. "Not your brightest move was it there?"

"Fuck you freak," he spits on my shirt.

I roll my eyes, "Hey dude, before I decide to kick your ass up and down this parking lot and then tie you to my car as I drive the streets at triple digits," I really shouldn't be threatening severe bodily harm to people I haven't really met, but then again people I haven't met shouldn't be trying to pick fights with me. "You feel like telling me why you decided to win this year's dumbass award."

While the guy struggles to push himself off my car, I keep him firmly held, the rain not bothering me one bit as hit the oiled leather of my duster, a crowd has formed, apparently there's not a lot going on in town if a glorified bum fight is this interesting. I really need to curb my language, not sure how it would look if I start cursing out a bunch of little girls, but bad would be putting it lightly.

"You freaks come into our town and we just have to tolerate it," he grunts out, I don't lessen the pressure I'm putting down on him to keep him there.

I decide to humor him for a while. "Well I've heard that people in Chicago are a bit weird, but I wouldn't say we were freaks. It's not like I'm coming from Detroit or something." A siren and flashing red and blue lights as the local sheriff pulled up next to the crowd. I guess sleepy towns mean cops really got nothing better to do than break up a fight outside a grocery store.

The slightly overweight and graying sheriff walks through the crowd. "All right now boy, let him up." I figure getting arrested before the first day would get me fired and not look good on any future job hunts, so I comply.

I take a few steps back and "Git er Donut" decides he can try and tackle me to the ground instead. My knee swiftly met his gut and he crumpled and whimpers in pain. I throw my hands up, "You all saw it, that was clearly self-defense," I shout to the people, who just glower at me.

Looking back to the sheriff who is just shaking his head, "What I didn't want to catch a case of stupid he seems to carry around with him." The sheriff just orders the crowd to disperse.

"Come on Mason, go on back to your truck and I'll sort this out." He helps the man to his feet and pushes him down the way.

"Seriously Hoss, you just gonna let another one of them go through and hurt us normal folk." He shouts at the sheriff.

"Boy the only reason I saw someone get hurt just now was because you decided to run into that man's knee. Now unless you wanna try again so I can see him kick your ass a second time, you go on and get." He shoos the man down the way, and I notice that the entire time he never took his hand off his sidearm, and I don't think that's because this Mason fellows that big of a threat.

I lean against my car as the sheriff just sizes me up, I got more than a head on him and while we might weigh the same I'm made of muscle and he's made of marshmallow fluff. Not that I'd say that to him, he looks unnecessarily tense right now, I'm apparently making him more nervous than just my size advantage would do to him.

"So what's seems to be the officer problem?" I crack a joke to try and ease the tension.

"You don't look like one of her "students"," the officer asks me, I shake my head in response.

"No I'm the new gym teacher, apparently this town has some aversion to physical fitness because you all have been throwing freak around like rice at a wedding." I answer waving my hand, sure wish someone would get to the point.

"You ain't like them then?" he questions, I notice him loosening his grip on his pistol, that's a good sign at least.

"It's a finishing school for girls." I state the obvious, nothing changes on his demeanor, so I apparently now get to teach biology. "So unless I need to start dropping my pants for everyone to see what I have been blessed with, which I am proud of thank you very much, I'm gonna need more context than it just some weirdos who really hate little girls."

"Wait, you teach there, and you haven't met them?" he asks incredulously. "How?"

"Because the term hasn't started, I'm settling in now." Motioning to the grocery store I came out of. "Getting whatever, I want to stock up on for the week to cook and what not."

"Okay but you haven't answered my question. Are you one of them?" the sheriff asks again.

"Dude again with the pronoun game." I sigh, "Look I came down here from Chicago to escape some bullshit back home and that nice lady up in the manor offered me a job, I just got to be the gym teacher to some girls, do a little fixing up around the place and then after the contract is up I can move on to someplace else, maybe beachfront and sunny, where the girls run around in bikinis."

Apparently talking about young girls in bikinis was the magic word because "Boss" Hoss over there decides that's enough justification for him and he bids me a good day but to watch my neck, wouldn't want you to turn into anything bad. Which I find a weird way to say stay out of trouble, which I dismiss offhandedly.

The drive back up wasn't as fast, I was still frustrated that some jerk could pick a fight with me in a parking lot for no real reason and I'm the one getting a warning. Good thing I did get that beer, I'm gonna need one or two before the night is over, just gotta make sure I don't let the old lady see, she probably doesn't want her staff drinking on the job, underage or not.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** And now you have been introduced to the townsfolk, I figure there would be people around in a nearby community, give me a little play to bring the girls and the cadets out at some point so I don't have to keep them trapped in school all week long.

It will take some time, but our coach stirred the already simmering pot. Let's see what happens when that boils over.

Yes this is what I meant by swearing, I went with how people talked to me, so I figure it's a bit more realistic than always polite conversation.

Here's hoping you all enjoy this. The 1st person PoV is going to be used when Stevan is in scene and later when he's not it will switch to 3rd person for everything else, so I hope it isn't too jarring for any of you.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shower Thoughts

As I unpack the groceries I got, making sure to keep the beer locked in the trunk, I bump into Ms. Grimwood as she's heading into the kitchen, probably to cook dinner. I hadn't been gone too long but the confrontation took a bit longer.

"Oh good, you're back Stevan," she cheerfully said as she bustled around the kitchen. "Since you are back before I started cooking I wanted to know what you might like to eat." She offered me the choice.

"Whatever you were going to cook is fine Ms. G." As I wave her off, I just want to get upstairs and shower off the rain before calling it an early night.

"Oh well um," she pauses, then scrunches up her face to think. "I was going to cook up some alligator but if you want something else." Her tone of voice sounds like she's urging me to pick something else.

However, I'm tired and never really cared too much about what I ate so long as it wasn't dripping in fat or drowned in sugar. "That's fine, I've heard it's like chicken and I always like giving new foods a try."

"Well if you're sure," she answers as I start to leave.

"Oh, I met some of the locals, they seem like a rowdy bunch," I now have her full attention. "They were all nice up until I said I was going to work here, then they just wanted me gone." I notice her features shifting trying to hide her emotions, was that fear or guilt I saw. "Yeah well, now at least a few of them know not to attack me from behind."

Ms. Grimwood gasps, "They attacked you." She bustles over to try and inspect me for injuries, which I very much do not want her to do.

Stepping back from her, "No, just one guy, Mason or something, he never hit me, I just used him to shut my trunk and then kneed him when he went to tackle me, swear no one laid a hand on me that I didn't want." I can tell I'm not making this better, "It's all good though the sheriff showed up and chased the lookie-loos away and then gave me the third degree before he let me go."

She seemed tired suddenly but steeled her gaze, "As long as you are safe then I can accept that explanation, but try to stay safe, you never know who is going to take things too far, please, for me?"

I hang my head, in such a short time she's acted more like a mother to me than my own, "Yes Ms. G. I promise, I'll do what it takes to make nice with the locals." She pats me on the cheek and thanks me for listening to her advice before returning to the kitchen.

The shower takes longer than it should as I try to piece together what the hell the locals were all on about, "freaks, she's a sweet old lady who just teaches some young girls how to move around in high society." As the hot water ran along my toned and muscular body, I wondered more about their reaction. "Was it the girls, maybe they hate the blueblood types, not that I have much leeway there. I grew up in a house around this size anyhow, parents always were incredibly well off, even after dad's career blew up in his face." Even after I turned off the water the steam clung to my broad chest and the sweat from my pores dripped down my strong jaw to the floor.

"Bunch of asshole they are, I bet the girls are really nice, would show them." I laugh evilly, a habit I picked up from all the comics I read, "Yeah that's it, I'll make some time to bring the girls into town and that'll show them all, when a bunch of rich girls stroll down their street, hanging off my arms, and then I'll." I paused, "Okay Sir Pimps-A-Lot, bring it back, this stopped being a revenge fantasy and just a regular one. Like the girls would want to do anything but shoe shopping and spend daddy's money."

Sighing to myself as I pull on some clothes, even if I didn't have the most jacked or jacked up body it wouldn't do right to walk around someone else's home without any clothes on. "Eh, if I was older or she was younger, maybe I'd see how that would go. But alas, it is not meant to be."

The tightness of the long sleeve shirt does well to cover the scars I carry, but it does show off just enough of my physique to turn some heads, and if you got it flaunt it. As I sit down for supper with Ms. Grimwood I notice her stealing glances at me from across the table, I smirk devilishly, I have no plan to sleep with her, but it does feel good to be wanted that way. So, I make sure when I reach for things, such as the salt I flex a little, you know just to give her something to work with.

Did I also have to drop the fork on my way to the sink and bend at the hips to pick it up, no, but I figure a woman like that might like a little PG show from a nice young stud like me. I'm not arrogant, I worked for this body, bled for it, so I should be allowed to show it off from time to time, doesn't make me a manslut, but if it did I wouldn't really deny it either.

Later that night, as I am reasonably sure that Ms. Grimwood has gone to bed or is at least in bed, I sneak my way down the stairs, the same feeling of being watched as before. But each time I look over my shoulder or use the mirrors to check if I'm being followed I see nothing and the idea that the suits of armor or the paintings have moved a little, that's a trick of the light.

I head into the garage and open my trunk and grab one of the beers out of the case, I would prefer it cold, but no way am I going to keep these in the fridge, that's just asking for trouble. I hear the pressure in the can as I pop the top, taking a large gulp of the full-bodied ale, it burns on the way down, but it burns good and it tastes like victory.

"Fuck that cashier and his bullshit," I take another gulp, "Fuck that yokel Mason and his weak ass punch." I pound the rest of the can, "And fuck the sheriff for being a dick and letting him go." I say it all quietly.

As I reach into the trunk for another beer that I only got because the clerk mistook me for a man of integrity, valor and patriotism, not that I hate those things, I just can't bother to get caught up in it all, I hear a growling. "Must be the dog, Matches." I walk over to a side door that leads outside. I poke my head out and see a large form moving under a blanket or poncho. "Hey," I call out to get the animals attention, it just growls at me.

"Matches was it?" I don't know why I'm talking to a dog, it's not like it would understand me, but Ms. Grimwood did, and it can't hurt. So, I try to speak politely with the creature.

"Look it's raining pretty hard out, if you want I'll let you in the garage so you don't catch your death of cold out here, just don't scratch the shit out of my car and we're good?" I offer the dog, as it lumbers past me slapping me hard with its tail, which felt a lot less fluffy than it should be.

As it backs into a dark part of the garage I could swear it was grumbling like a bitter old man at me, so I watch it out of the corner of my eye, just in case the admittedly large animal wants to have a go at me. I pop the top of the only other beer I'm going to have tonight. Raising it up I toast my companion, "To Miss Grimwood, a sweet old lady who hired a grade-A loser to try and teach the future leaders of the world." As a take a sip, I could almost hear the dog laughing at me. "Oh you think that's funny. Well here's another one. A toast to every person who's never gotten my name right." I take another sip. "A toast to a laughing dog with a weird name who watches a broken man in a musty garage drink a beer he got out of the trunk of a technically stolen car."

The dog seemed to stop laughing at that and was seriously eyeing me up. I swish the drink around, one last sip it would seem, one last toast. "To the girls, fuck anyone who thinks they can hurt them on my watch. Not the locals who call them freaks, not this messed up weather, and not some guy with an even more messed up past." Downing the last of the amber liquid I crush the can against my forehead.

"Well Matches, I promised myself only two drinks, and I will keep that promise. You keep an eye on this, don't let the girls make the same mistakes I did and touch the stuff before their ready. I never had a chance, they do." As I walked back to the door leading into the house, I turn out the lights. "Got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, I get to meet the students and even more they get to be disappointed by meeting me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** When you are a bad person, it's hard to break bad habits.

He teases Miss Grimwood a little too much, but I will get to that.

Maybe a bit of grudging respect from Matches if he can hold up his end of the deal to keep the girls safe.

Also remember kids, underage drinking is bad, but when you have a parent that forced you to drink and smashed beer bottles on your head, you well. That just kinda sucks, and alcoholism isn't just when you see a stumbling blind drunk, it's a disease for a lot people to get over.

Also despite all his strengths, self-esteem is a bitch to fight, not going to be easy to work through all the crap he got dealt.


	5. Chapter 5 - Introductions

The morning I awake with a little headache, but no nightmares or anything so that's an improvement, the sun had barely begun to crest over the horizon, so I knew it was sometime around five in the morning. I pulled on a track suit and made my way down the stairs and decided to ignore the feeling I have been getting, I step out into the crisp morning air and start a run, I had mapped out the path as I had driven down the road to Little Town, making me chuckle as I remember the name. "I'm never going to get over how ridiculous it is to name a little town, Little Town. What's next a place called Coolsville."

I jog down the road and watch as cars with teenage and pre-teen boys pass me by, some more excited than others. I catch a glimpse that they seem to be wearing some sort of blue uniform, "Must be those Calloway kids." As I continue my job, relatively unnoticeable, dark browns make me blend in with the dirt and mountain side to my right as I wind down the road. Making sure to hang closer to the rock wall in case one of the cars doesn't see me.

After hitting the edge of the asphalt of Little Town, I contemplate just keeping going, "I could just run into the forest and never come back, live off the grid and be a mountain man." I ponder. "Living off the fat of the land, being one with nature. But then I'd miss out on all the things I like." As I start to list them off, before swatting a mosquito that landed on me, "And bug spray. I guess I'll head back now." as I see that sun has illuminated more of the land.

It is nice outside, so when I get back just a little after six-thirty, I quickly shower in my room, as I am putting my clothes on for the day, I hear a knocking on the door. "Who is it?"

"Oh good," I hear the delightful voice of Ms. Grimwood on the other side, "you're awake I was just going to come and inform you that the girls will be arriving shortly and I would like you to wait in the parlor room so you can meet them all at once before we have breakfast."

I shrug as I tug my shirt on, "That makes sense, no use running around to meet them all that way, is there?" She laughs like I had told a joke. "Anyway, I'll head into the parlor then," as I open the door and her face is right level with my stomach. Even after the cool down of the morning run, it really got the blood pumping, so it makes the muscles in my abdomen stretch as I breathe in deeply, raising up the hem of my shirt slightly, revealing the muscled area where my abs and obliques meet, giving that sexy v that every girl goes crazy for in a model.

"Yes, well," she stammers. "I'm going to greet the girls at the door then." As she bustles herself down the steps quickly

I lean on the doorframe, "Sounds like a plan Ms. G." I really shouldn't tease her like that, but for once the shoe is on the other foot, and it's the man who's making the girl weak at the knees, "Ah, but if this were a cheesy story I would expect the characters to pronounce their undying feelings for one another. Or if this was a dirty story, I would have had to shag her on her desk for the job, to "work out" the details of my contract."

I laugh heartily as I make my way into the parlor, "She wonderful lady, but I can't help but see her as a strong and caring mother-type, I should do something nice for her since I've been such a jerk in just the one day I've known her." As I ponder what I should do to make up for riling her up.

* * *

On the other side of the house Ms. Grimwood stood by the door waiting for the last girl to make her arrival, a soft voice spoke up, "But Miss Grimwood why do we need to wait for Winnie before we can go meet the new coach?"

Miss Grimwood patted the young mummy on the head, after five years the previous six-year-old was now eleven and starting to hit some growth spurts, yet still keeping that sweet childlike innocence all these years. "Well Tanis, I think I figured out the problem."

"Whatever do you mean Miss Grimwood?" asked the sultry voice of the purple skinned vampiress Sibella, going from a cute and young eleven-year-old girl to a stunningly beautiful sixteen-year-old, she was a knock out, with a full, perky chest and an hourglass figure models would kill for, she was the definition of hypnotizing. Not that Miss Grimwood was jealous, it's just hard to feel good about your own body when standing next to someone like the daughter of the King of Vampires.

"What I mean is that every year, we either let the new gym teacher run into you students in succession or you all do the same to him." She answered the question.

"So, what's the plan this year Teach?" Asked Elsa Frankenteen, being the oldest this was going to be her last year at the Finishing school, she turned eighteen and was going to move on into the big, scary world, to be a bride to some other mad scientists' creation, must be nice to have a perfect match made for you, literally and to be able to swap out parts of you that you don't like about yourself whenever you want. Miss Grimwood glanced over at the Calloway Military Academy, the dates she went on with the Colonel were wonderful, they greatly enjoyed each other's company over the years, but for some reason he stopped talking to her unless it was about academic matters and that really brought down her self-esteem.

"I guess I just wasn't enough for someone like him," she whispered.

Phanty who had been, very kindly, waiting for Winnie to show up couldn't wait much longer. The years had been, well they had been something to her. Considering a full-fledged spectral being will only age in two ways, very slowly over decades or with changes to their mentality, when they in a sense grow up. She hadn't changed a day in the half decade since Shaggy and the Doos had left. Miss Grimwood had expected some change after the fiasco with Revolta, but she stayed just the same joke making spook as always.

"What was that Ms. G?" her shrieking voice piercing the silence, startling the headmistress out of her thoughts.

"I uh, I said we're going to meet him." She stammered out a response, just glad that Winnie was the ghoul they were waiting on, since her sense of hearing was far superior to the other girls and would have clearly heard her whisper.

"So, the plan is to ambush him then?" Tanis sheepishly asked, moving her thumb to her lips before stopping herself, "Come on, you're a big girl now, and they don't suck their thumbs." She scolded herself.

"Well not ambush, so to speak." She tried to explain.

"Then you already explained that we are monsters?" Sibella asked.

"We-well no, I even asked Matches, Handy and Octo to not be seen for a while until he had a chance to meet you all." She retorted, suddenly feeling very nervous about her plan of action.

"So, we just go in the room and shout, surprise," as Phanty shrieked, "and just hope he doesn't immediately run away, like the last few teachers we had?" Her cheerful tone gone suddenly, "it's one thing to know you're a monster but to be treated like one really does hurt, especially when you're a nice young lady."

"Well I already asked him to wait in the parlor and it's too late to change plans now, I see Winnie and her father running up the path." She resigned herself to her fate of once again not having a proper teacher for the girls, she could teach them all about math and history, spells and potions, but she never could get a hang on physical fitness, which made her think that might be why the Colonel dumped her in a sense, she was too fat for him. Which already made her dejected mood worse.

"Howwwwwwww" her voice picking up higher, as she greeted her friends. "Are you all doing? What's the deal, what are we waiting outside for?" she asked as she waved her dad off. Winnie had changed quite a lot, being that her father and mother were different breeds of wolf, and different races before the change too, no one really knew what to expect of her change, but she had only grown a little bit in the five years, even at fifteen years old she was barely scrapping past five foot, a fact that rubbed her the wrong way, but her constant running had made sure that her body was lean, nary an ounce of fat on the young lady, but it toned her muscles into a very athletic physique that was clearly visible even through her thick fur.

"Well Winnie, we are all going to meet the new gym teacher together, no running, no jumping and most definitely no scaring." She collected her thoughts into an adequate explanation of her plan.

"Yeah Teach has the new Coach trapped in the parlor, there's no way out of that room without jumping out of the window into the moat." Elsa frankly explained. Which made Miss Grimwood slump her shoulders.

"Of course, why not put it that way." Her voice cracking already at the stress of the new year.

"Miss Grimwood, are you alright?" asked the concerned Tanis.

"Yes, no, I just, I want a good teacher for your girls just one more time," tears threatening to fall down the witch's cheeks, "And I keep making mistakes that scare away people who can really help you."

The five ghouls pulled their favorite teacher into a tight hug, "Oh Miss Grimwood, we didn't mean to drive you batty." Sibella softly spoke, "You are the most fang-tastic teacher we could ever hope for."

"Yeah Ms. G," Phanty continued, "even without a gym teacher. We'll make this the best year yet. I swear on my afterlife."

Winnie not wanting to be left out, "Yeah we'll win the Volleyball tournament this year and have a howwwwwling good time doing it."

Tanis wrapped her bandages around the group, "So please Miss Grimwood, don't get wrapped up in what might be bad and try to think about what's good this year."

Before the five of them got pulled into a crushing hug by Elsa, "Yeah Teach, this is going to be a shocking good year, it's my last so I really want to make it count."

After being released by the girls, Miss Grimwood dried her eyes with her shawl, "Thank you ghouls, I really needed that," clearing her throat and standing up tall. "Now let's go meet your new gym coach and no matter what happens, this year is going to be different."

As she led the girls into the manor and up the stairs to the parlor. She hesitated at the door, but the girls behind her urged her onward. She sharply knocked on the door, "St-Stevan, are you still in there?" she asked with a bit of anxiety in her voice.

* * *

I had been sitting in the parlor for almost thirty minutes as I am sure that some parents were just taking their sweet time getting to the school, but it's not a terribly boring wait, the room itself was interesting to look at, old paintings and the gothic look of the room, really set the scene out of an old English manor.

When I suddenly hear a wolf howling in the distance, "Huh, going to want to clear the brush at some point before the girls start meandering around, really don't want anyone getting mauled by a wild animal." As I add inspect the grounds to my mental to-do list, "Maybe Matches would go with me on this, see how good of a guard dog he is."

It wasn't much longer before I hear knocking on the door and Miss Grimwood's soft voice asking if I was still in the room, where else would I have gone. "Of course, Miss. G." I answer, back and walk to open the door to let them all in, I can be a gentleman if I want to. "I am very excited to meet the girls." But I stop when I open the door, my brain doesn't register the girl with purple skin, or the one wrapped in bandages. The transparent girl floating behind the stitched-up teen with bolts in her neck, nor does the furred one sniffing my leg matter.

"Miss, Miss Grimwood, is everything okay." As I pull the woman into the room, "You've been crying, did something happen, are you hurt?" as I begin inspecting the woman.

She sniffs for a moment, "No Stevan, I am quite alright now." I doubt that, but I don't see any injuries on her. So, I begrudgingly accept her explanation, I still bring her over to a chair and have her sit down. Then I turn my attention to the girls.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I extend my hand, "Miss Grimwood has told me a little about you, but everything I hear is nice." As I go down the line to shake all five hands. "No one's gotten my name right so it's fine if you all call me Stevan like she does. I insist."

The girls stand staring or in the case of the transparent one floats awestruck at me.

"Um," I tug at my collar, "Say something, please, I didn't already screw up the introductions, did I?" I slap my forehead loudly. "Right, this is a finishing school, your all high class." I realizing my mistake instead take their still outstretched hands and plant a chaste kiss on the back of all five of them.

When they still don't respond I look back at Miss Grimwood, hoping she can provide me with some explanation but she's staring at me the same as the rest of them, before an ear-piercing shriek sounds and one of the girls' flies, literally flies through a wall and out of the room.

"Shi-, um shoot." I correct my language before I run out the room to chase her down. "Sorry, I'll find her. I didn't mean to scare any of you." I shout as I run down the hall in the same direction I had seen her go.

* * *

After the new gym teacher had left the room to chase down their frightened friend, the remaining girls and the headmistress were stunned, until Sibella broke the silence, "What the blood?" she swore.

"Sibella," Tanis gasped at the foul language, covering her ears in response.

"No, I agree," Elsa robotically said, "He didn't freak out."

"Even more he seemed like he was perfectly calm with us, but freaked out when he thought you were hurt Miss Grimwood?" Winnie added.

"I, I, he just." The witch stuttered, "He touched Phanty, like she was alive." She added another revelation to their already strange morning.

"Wait he did," Sibella realized too, then gasping, "How, only when she's trying to be solid can someone or something touch her, and I don't think she was."

"Who is that," Winnie crawled forward to sniff around the room trying to get the scent of their new teacher.

"He's the uh, new coach." Miss Grimwood dryly answered.

"That's all you can say about that?" Tanis questions.

Miss Grimwood nods, "I think it might be best if we wait for him to come back and answer some questions." So, the girls resign themselves to seating while they wait for Stevan and Phanty to come back to the parlor.

* * *

"Ugh jeez where did she go," I turn down another hall, "Dam-, dang it. Not here either." As I open the door to another room, I quickly search for any sign of the girl. "I cannot do this, I can't lose a student before I'm even introduced."

I run up another flight of stairs, but the itching on my shoulder fades, and I stop for a second. And walk back down the steps, and the itching increases, "I wonder" before heading down a dark corridor, "If I was teenage girl running from a man like me, where would I go?" before stopping in front of the door to a closet.

"I wonder if this is how slashers find their victims." I reach for the doorknob but pause and think, If I just barge in she's going to run again and then I'll be chasing her throughout the school all day. So, I instead knock.

"Umm, hello?" I listen for a response; the quiet yelp of a scared girl is the only thing I hear. "Please wait, don't run, I'm sorry." Hoping my apology is enough to make her at least hear me out.

"I don't know your name so again, I'm sorry." I continue when I don't hear any sounds like she's run away. "But if you go back to the others I would really like a third chance to introduce myself, I promise I won't fu-, mess it up this time."

I stand quietly by the door, before I hear her response, "Ok, but just wait a minute before you come back ok?"

I nod, even if she can't see it, "I promise, I'll wait outside the parlor door for Miss. Grimwood to call me back in. Will that work?" I offer.

The girl sticks her head through the door and sizes me up, "Ye-yeah, give us a few minutes and I think we'll be alright to try the introductions again."

"Please take all the time you girls need, I really don't want to mess this up." I smile down at her face.

She pulled herself all the way through the door and then floated up through the ceiling returning to the room she had fled from.

After a minute I go back and wait quietly outside the door to the parlor room, trying my best not to listen in on the hushed whispers of the girls rapidly talking to one another.

After a few more moments of waiting, I hear Miss Grimwood call me from inside the room.

"Stevan?" she calls out making sure I'm there.

"Ye-yes, Miss Grimwood. I'm, I'm here." I stutter nervously.

"Would you please come in now, I think it's time we all introduced ourselves, properly." I gulp at the implications of that.

"Well I made it a whole day, so that counts for something," I mutter to myself as I step into the room with six pairs of eyes nervously watching me as I sit in a chair opposite of them, making sure my body is open and as nonthreatening as I can make it.

"So, uh, like, what do you want to start with?" I chuckle softly trying to settle my own nerves.

"Who or what are you?" the purple skinned girl as me.

"Oh geez, going for the big one already. That's fair I guess." I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** That was the pov shift, I'll be sure to line them off so it's easier to grasp when that shift happens. I hope it wasn't too jarring.

Also after I had written this chapter I noticed a lot of body image issues, Miss Grimwood compares herself to much younger and admittedly it's not fair to do that, even if she's a witch the girls are not human like her.

Am I hinting at the Colonel and Ms. G.? Yes, Heavily, but why did they break it off? Find out later.

It's a cliffhanger.

What do you think is going on, why isn't Stevan freaking out, why can he touch Phanty, what is that weird itching.

Find out after the next chapter bomb. Leave reviews I love hearing from my readers. Be honest, be Brutal, be beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6 - He's a Who?

"Girls," I watched as Ms. Grimwood scolded her students. "I think first you should at least introduce yourselves to Stevan, he at least had the courtesy to provide his name before someone screamed."

The five girls shared glances, my guess to see who would be the first to introduce themselves. To my surprise the smallest one walked over to me, so I knelt to be eye level with the small child wrapped in bandages.

She nervously looked into my eyes. "Hello," I kindly whisper to her.

"Um, I'm Tanis," she kicks her foot across the floor, "I'm the daughter of the mummy."

Suddenly I start to remember all the history lessons my mother drilled into me growing up, "High Priest Imhotep, that mummy?"

Tanis looks up at me in shock before nodding her head. "Yeah that's my mummy daddy." She happily shouts.

I pat the excited girl on her head, "Well it's not every day I meet a princess, unless I'm getting that wrong."

The mummified girl shakes her head, "No mummy daddy was the younger brother to the pharaoh uncle Djoser, which makes me a princess in case pharaoh uncle died before mummy daddy did."

I smile back at the cute little girl, "Well then Princess Tanis, would you honor me by introducing me to your friends?" I extend my hand outward to the giggling young princess. She takes it tentatively and then I stand, letting her lead me over to the tall girl with bolts in her neck.

Her deep voice stammers a bit, "I'm Elsa, Frankenteen" she gives me a crushing grip, which I returned heartily, I won't let them see me as weak, so I wait for her to let go first. "I'm the daughter of Frankenteen Senior."

"Frankenteen, created by Dr. Frankenstein and Dr. Karlton in England 1957, the purpose of this creation was to make a son, if I remember the reports correctly." I quirk my eyebrow at the stitched lady.

"Wow, you sure know your monster history, even other monsters think I'm Frankenstein's daughter." Elsa explained.

"He would be your father's half-brother, making him your cousin if I remember my genealogy correctly?" I see her nod. "That's good, it shows that at least some of my education wasn't wasted." I see the other girls I haven't been introduced to yet eyeing me curiously.

Tanis who hadn't let go of my hand, tugs on it and I let her pull me a little way down to the fur covered girl. When she snarls at me, I pause and slowly bring the back of my hand forward, pausing when she starts to growl again, and I wait.

She cautiously leans forward, stealing glances as she does before she sniffs my hand, I raise my palm upward, and pause as she keeps her eyes trained on me. Before I slowly reach past her brow and gently pet he fur.

I have to almost lean in to hear her whisper, "I'm Winnie, daughter of the Wolfman." Then looks up to see how I take the information.

I smile at her, but keep my teeth hidden, no need to show signs of aggression. "Ah, Mr. Lawrence Talbot." I see her eyeing me up, before backing away from me. "Is something wrong?"

"You smell like silver." I pat my chest and pull the locket I wear out from beneath my shirt.

"Oh yeah this," I take the chain off of my neck and put it in my pocket, "Is that better?"

The young werewolf sits back on her haunches, "Most people don't wear real silver anymore."

I shake my head at her comment, "I'm not most people. I'm Stevan. I really hope you can see me as a member of your pack at some point." I awkwardly state as I take Tanis' hand once again and she brings me in front of the floating girl again, who eyes me nervously.

"I'm sorry for um," she tries to apologize, but I stop her instead.

"Think nothing of it, you would not be the first person to run and hide when they saw me." I smirk playfully at her.

She seems to perk up at my casual dismissal of the earlier events and floats over to me and pokes around me a few times, "I'm Phantasma, unlike my friends, my daddy is just your regular old spook." Causing her to laugh at her own joke

I laugh with her, 'I'm sure with a lovely daughter like you, he is anything but regular." The ghost cackles wildly before flying behind the couch to rest her chin in her arms.

Lastly, the beautiful purple skinned young woman, who I already have a suspicion of identity based on the fangs peering out of her pursed lips. Her melodious voice graces my ears and I suddenly remember what my father warned me about, so I bite the inside of my cheek hard. "I am Sibella Dracula, obviously from that you are aware of who my father is." She crosses her arms in front of her ample chest and I chant to myself mentally not to look down.

"Who doesn't, rumored to be the Wallachian warlord Valdimir Drăculiște the third, though that has been discredited by numerous scholars through out the centuries of his reported sightings. The king of the vampires, father of lycanthropes, supposedly taught by the devil himself in Scholomance before the Vatican led a crusade on the Carpathian mountains in the sixteenth century." I begin to list off the commonly known knowledge about Dracula.

I decide to knock her ego down a peg or two, "But, none of that's true, he was actually the bastard half-brother to Vlad, and was cursed by a gypsy woman during the Battle of Kosovo, his anger at the betrayal of his other half-brother Radu the Handsome, allowed the gypsy curse to take hold and transformed him into something much more powerful than the mortal men of the time giving him the strength needed to win the war."

I watch as her eyes widen, clearly I am not supposed to know such details of her father's history. I decide to press further, "After the battle and returning to his homeland, Vlad was disgusted by what his half-brother had turned into and cast him out, for the next century or so he spent much of his time searching for a way to end the curse that afflicted him. But nothing seemed to work, or be a permanent solution. So eventually settle into his rule being the last Dracula, the only remaining member of the Order of the Dragon."

I smirk to the young woman, "You can stop me if I am aware enough."

"Fine yes you can stop. You clearly know more about our family histories than a normal human should." She ranted, clearly displeased with my nonchalant attitude to her heritage.

"Yes, yes I do." I take a seat and place Tanis on my lap. "Except I thought I was going to be meeting you girls, not give a history class on your parents." I coldly respond. I really shouldn't be a dick about this, but it's hard to explain, I don't want to back down to these girls.

Before a fight can break out, Miss Grimwood intrudes on the conversation, "What do you mean by that comment Stevan?"

Sighing while I begin petting Tanis head, making her laugh at how I carefully glide my hand across her wrappings. "All that I know about them is their names, their family history I was taught, they told me nothing about themselves," I relent, "Just like me, nothing without a connection to a big name."

Winnie who also looked annoyed at how dismissive I am being of their fathers, rattling out information like a lecture, "Oh yeah, then howwwwww, about you tell us your family history?" she challenges me.

"Fine, it's not that long, family history only really starts back in 1897, with my great great great grandfather, Abraham Van Helsing." I stare down the girls. Who hop over the couch to put something between them and me.

I look over to Ms. Grimwood, she seems to be nervously eyeing me up as a threat. "I told you, no one gets my name right, it's Saint, Saint Van Helsing, it's spelled St. to be shortened, and everyone has misread it."

I feel Tanis begin to shiver in my grasp, obviously scared of being so close to a member of the famed clan of monster hunters, I stand up and carry her over and place her in the lap of the headmistress who presses her to her chest and crosses her arms protectively in front of her.

"Wha-what are you, what are you gonna do to us?" Elsa asks cautiously from the backside of the couch.

I sigh, this is just what I had feared. I had bad parents who only wanted to train me to fight monsters even if we never met any, because they never asked what they son wanted in life, but I knew they weren't crazy, even if other people in the city called them that.

They had too many mementos of past fights and hunts for it to be fake.

I return to my seat and just collapse into it, "Nothing" I answer barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean nothing?" Winnie snarls, "You hunt people like us."

"I have hunted no one, my bastard father and bitch of a mother hunted monsters," I shout back in frustration, making the girls duck back behind the couch. I look to Ms. Grimwood, "I'm sorry I knew something like this wouldn't work out."

I get up to go gather my things before a voice calls out to me, "Why?"

I turn around to look at the ghost who floated over closer to me. "Why what?"

She nervously approached, "Why didn't you hurt me when you had me alone?"

I look into her eyes and I think I see hope, "Because I'm not a hunter, I was raised, trained to be one but that's not what I wanted and the only monsters I ever found were the ones I called mom and dad."

"If you're not a hunter then why did you come here?" Winnie snarled. "You came here for a reason."

She had me there, "About a year ago, my parents had stumbled on the idea that the places that monster were hiding were too inaccessible. Too secluded, but they figured that they had to have children, to produce more of themselves and there had to be some place they sent their kids to learn."

I turn and gesture to the building, "And they stumbled upon this, a school for monsters."

"If they had found this place why didn't they attack?" Elsa asking for purely scientific reasons.

"Because they wanted me," I answer, "Well needed me to join them." I look at the confused faces once again, "My father suffered an injury when I was injured about a decade in a fight and hasn't been the same since and after the US government put pressure on the Vatican to cease hunting monsters born in their borders, my mother no longer had access to the backing of the Vatican since they shut down the American branch of the IAE." I realize I'm rambling at this point

"I think I'm getting off topic, both my parents were no longer so sure in their abilities to handle fighting potentially a dozen or more monsters any longer. So they needed their child, that they had raised from birth to be the ultimate monster killer, to go with them." I laugh maniacally, "They called it a cleansing, the extermination of all potential future generations of monsterdom. The end of the supernatural world."

I look and see the girls have again cowered behind the couch. Dropping my arms, "And you know what I said?"

They nervously shake their heads.

"No." I answer my own question. "I told them no."

"I didn't want to hunt monsters, I didn't want to kill people, especially a bunch of children, I for the first time in my life defied my parents programming." I cackle. "And you know what they did?"

The Ms. Grimwood spoke up, "Stevan, what did they do, why wasn't my school attacked?"

"I'll show you." As I reach up and tug on the back of my shirt. I drop it to the floor unceremoniously. I see Tanis bury her face in her teacher's chest, I watch as Phanty turns ectoplasmic green like she is going to hurl. I hear Elsa gagging behind the couch and the sounds of Winnie whimpering. Sibella just stares, never taking her eyes off the two-foot slash that cross down from my left shoulder to my right hip.

"Stevan, they" Ms. Grimwood seemingly forgets all the tension in the room and I'm just another kid to her. "They did all this to you."

"I have been ritualistically beaten, cut, bruised, burned, shot and stabbed all my life, to build tolerance to pain, worked to exhaustion daily, to be strong enough to fight. I have been attacked by the people who were supposed to care for me, trained and raised to be a weapon." I reach down and pick up my shirt, turning around to show my back, but truly to hide the shame on my face.

The whip marks and cuts, littered my broad back, runes carved deeply into flesh to strength the body, make it faster, tougher, stronger, easier to repair. I quietly put my shirt on.

"That's why," I don't turn back to the women in the room, "they never suspected their weapon wouldn't work. That it would take everything they ingrained into it and use it against them."

"So, your parents are?" Miss Grimwood quietly asks.

"Stateville Correctional Center, for the next thirty years, apparently being highly trained killers requires maximum security." I answer. "As far as I know no other monster hunter families are still in practice. I'm the last one with any training to fight them who's not dead, insane or locked up."

"Then why come here?" Sibella finally spoke up.

"I didn't know anywhere else, no other family to take me in, no friends to offer me support and the foster system is a nightmare and a half. So, I just drove and then when I made it half way through Missouri I realized where I was headed and just kept on going." I shrugged, "I saw that Ms. G. had a help wanted sign for a gym teacher and thought that if anyone knew about monsters and training it would be the perfect job for me, so long as no one found out about my family."

"Look I'm really sorry girls, I scared you all by coming here," I look back at the nice lady who gave me a chance that I blew, "I'm sorry Miss Grimwood, for wasting your time. I'll go, you won't see me again."

I hear a light struggle, "Wait," as I hear Tanis' feet patter across the floor, "Please wait."

"Yes little one?" I kneel down to eye level with her again.

"We, I, want to give you a chance." She states.

"You" I point to the little mummy girl, "want me" I gesture to myself, "to be your new coach."

"It's the only fair thing to do." Tanis huffed, hands on her hips. "Every other teacher is afraid the first time they meet us and want nothing more than to leave," she continues her rant, "For the first time we, the monsters, got scared and are chasing away the one new gym teacher who wants to try." Then she turns and points her finger accusingly at Phantasma. "You said that it hurts to be treated like a monster when we're such nice girls, it's not fair that we then treat him like a monster just because of his parents."

The cute girl looks back to me and rocks on her heels, "So mister Van Helsing, will you be my new gym teacher?"

"Only," I stammer, "Only if you're all okay with it. I don't want any of you to feel unsafe."

"Mr. Van Helsing," I look to the kind caretaker in anticipation of her telling me to hit the road. "Were you being honest when you swore to keep the girls safe?" her steely gaze attempts to read my very soul.

"Yes, on my life I will keep them safe if they will have me." I raise my hand.

Tanis looks at the other girls with shame, "Come one please, let's give him a chance." She begs the other girls.

Phantasma floats over to me, "I'll give you a chance, you could have exorcised me when we were alone, and you didn't. But don't think I didn't hear that joke about slashers through the door."

I laugh nervously, "It was kind of funny though."

"Pfft if you like dark humor maybe." She puffed up her hair at me.

Elsa cautiously approaches, "You're different than the last few coaches we had, I think it might be more successful to change the variables." She reaches for my hand, which I gingerly take. "This experiment might have shocking results though, Coach."

Winnie prowls up to me and sniffs my leg, "I'm a werewolf, not a scaredy cat. Let's see howwwwww you handle yourself around the real deal."

Sibella looked the most nervous, even though her other friends had agreed, "I, I."

"It's okay Sibella, I understand. Dracula and my clan have a long history, it's not easy to get over that. I won't force you to accept me if you're worried." I turn to other girls beside me, "I said it had to be unanimous."

I close the door behind me and head to my room to pack.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Gonna be nice and short. Let's start with Review Review

Siradla: You were correct, he did have relation to the Van Helsings. I hope for the readers it wasn't super jarring or out of left field, as I tried to hint at this without shoving it down your throat.

There will be brutal violence in the next chapter, rednecks meet the ground.

How do I get a bunch of teenage girls talking and it not sound like it was written by a dude.

Find out when I'm not a moron.

Leave a review if you liked it, or especially if you hated it.


	7. Chapter 7 - Sins of the Past and Present

The girls willing to accept or at least give the new coach a chance glared at Sibella, before they can say anything Miss Grimwood spoke up.

"Girls, I don't want to hear any of it. Mr. Van Helsing gave us the condition we had to meet, it must be unanimous." As she stamped her foot on the floor.

"But Ms. G. Sibella isn't even giving him a chance." Phanty complained.

"And she shouldn't have to, the Van Helsings began as vampire hunters, and have been responsible for the slayings of more vampires than all other factors, sunlight, accidents, infighting and other monsters, combined." Grimwood explained. "I'm certain that Sibella has lost family to that clan and doesn't want to."

"My mother." The young vampiress spoke up.

"What was that dearie?" everyone's focus on the purple skinned beauty.

"The Van Helsings, killed my mother." Sibella choked up. Remembering the screaming and fighting, "When I was seven, they broke into Castle Dracula and there was a massive fight, people on both sides died. My mother." Tears formed in her eyes, "she died to protect me."

"I, I can't." she felt to her knees, "It's too much, please I can't."

"Bella, is that true?" Winnie crawled up to her best friend. The young woman nodded through her sobs. Winnie pulled Sibella into a tight hug, whimpering for her. "Ok, I understand, being around him would remind you of what you lost."

"Ohhhh, I hate when people cry it always makes me cry," Phanty floats over to her friends, she may not have a history with the Van Helsing family like the rest of her friends, but she cares very deeply being an emotionally charged being.

Elsa picks up the two solid girls and sits on the couch with them, Phanty floating back to join them. Tanis looks between her friends and the door.

"Tanis," Miss Grimwood calls for her attention. "I know it's not fair to the young man, and that he had nothing to do with what caused your friend's pain. However, he put you girls' feelings before his own and didn't want to cause trouble." She tried to convey to the much younger girl whose

"But didn't he say how he stopped his parents from coming and attacking the school?" the mummy girl asked.

"That he did, but considering Sibella's age, it's entirely likely that his parents were part of the group of people who attacked and ultimately led to the death of Mrs. Dracula." Ms. Grimwood explained. Tanis had no response to that information, this was a very confusing situation for the young girl.

* * *

I quickly packed up the belongings in my room and as quietly as possible walked down the steps into the garage. I throw the suitcases into the trunk and look into the corner, a pair of eyes are watching me.

"Sorry Matches, it's not going to work out," I say as the dog shake it's head in a disapproving manner. "Yeah, they seem like really nice girls, but I make them too nervous and I don't want to cause any trouble. So it's been decided that I'll leave instead."

Matches just stares are me as I step into the drivers seat. "Be a good guard dog and look out for them since I won't be here to." The garage door opens slowly as do the gate and drawbridge.

I turn over the engine and carefully drive down the path leaving the schools grounds.

"I need a drink," I say to myself. "Fuck."

* * *

The girls are comforting Sibella when the floorboards creak under the weight of a body entering the room. Ms. Grimwood half expecting Stevan to have come back in, was only slightly surprised to see her dragon Matches.

The dragon had some cloth in it's mouth. "Matches what do you have there?"

The dragon emits growls and snarls when Ms. Grimwood inspects what he puts in her hand.

"Mr. Van Helsing dropped a shirt on the way out?" she asks the dragon who nods in response.

Matches going over to provide comfort to the girls as well.

"I'm sure he won't miss something like this, it's just a" the witch continues, before being cut off.

"No." Sibella says wiping her eyes. "It's an excuse for him to come back. I, I'll fly down and take it too him, he can't have gotten so far that I couldn't catch up." She breaks free of the hugs from her friends, and grabs the article of clothing in her hand before transforming into a bat and flying out the window.

* * *

I hadn't gotten very far into town, as without speeding down the winding mountain trail the drive is much longer. Just after entering Little Town I pull off to the side of the road and get out of the car. The twelve hour drive back to Chicago is going to suck either way, so why not have a drink before getting started.

As I reach the trunk I hear another vehicle come to halt next to me, considering I don't know anybody around here, I expect this to be either a good Samaritan thinking I had broken down or someone who recognized me from the previous night. And I'm not a believer in the kindness of strangers.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here gentlemen?" The grating southern accent of the guy from last night, Martin or Jason or something. "Seems the freak boy came out of the freak school during the normal people time. Thought you all melted in the daylight."

I pull my head out of the trunk to see not just the guy from the previous encounter, but three others with him. After the morning I had, I'm not in the mood for people. "Well that would be the first thought you ever had, but unfortunately for you it's wrong." I take stock of the people with him and I'm not impressed.

The guy spits on the ground at my feet, "Now listen here monster," he steps up and waggles his finger in my face and it takes a lot of self-control to not just break it right now. "Ain't no sheriff come around and save your hide like last time and there's four of us and one of you."

I brush his hand out of my face, "I don't care if there's four hundred of you," I dismiss the additional help he brought, "You and your boyfriends couldn't take me in a fight, if I was drunk with my pants down. But if you want to try, you can find me in your bedroom, fucking your wives, which I assume are also your sisters, cousins and daughters." I am a huge asshole when I'm irritated with people.

Before the Trailer Trash Boys can say another word a large purple bat carrying what looks like one of my shirts lands next to me and in a hazy flash of light, changes into the vampire girl I had caused problems for earlier.

She extends out the shirt without looking me in the eye, "Here, you left this." I gingerly take the cloth from her outstretched hand.

"Um thanks, I guess I dropped one or something." I rub the back of my neck, this would be awkward enough without the four yokels staring slack-jawed at her.

"V-v-v-vampire!" One of the mooks shrieks.

Sibella now seeming to acknowledge the present company. "I'm sorry, I'll go now. You seem to be busy." I see her take a step back before the lead redneck shouts back to her.

"Now wait just a minute missy, you think more of you freaks can just come into our town and stroll around like you own the place. No, you and your freak boyfriend over there are gonna get whats coming to ya." He and the goons spread out a bit. I guess I'm fighting.

"Sibella, get in my car and wait there, I'll drive you back up after I kick these guys asses." I instruct the young lady.

"What, no there's no need to fight. We're leaving." she protests, disagreeing with my orders.

"Too late for that, you all been in the hills planning to kill us normal folk and the government just letting you be." The lead mook, Mason, that's his name, I remember, pulls a boot knife out.

The vampiress eyes the armed man nervously. "Sibella I swore to Miss Grimwood that I would keep you girls safe, so get. In. my. Car."

"But Ms. Grimwood said not to get into fights with the." before she screamed as Mason lunged at her with his knife.

He's quick, for an overweight man, guess his job keeps him more physically active, but he's clearly never been in a real fight, because you don't take your eyes off your opponent.

I catch his wrist in my left hand stopping it inches from the frightened girl's face. A fraction of a second later my elbow buries itself into his trachea, he starts to choke on his own blood as I swing my left leg while pulling him towards me, he is easily tossed to the ground and ignored, he'll spend a few days on a respirator recovering in the hospital so long as he stays on his side to keep from aspirating on his own blood.

The second guy tackles me at the waist, and tries to lift, like he's some linebacker, he might have been, he won't be after I reach over and grab his hips. Picking him up off the ground before dropping to a knee piledriving him into the ground, I hear a sickening crunch as he braced his fall with his arms, sounds like 6 weeks of casts before the bones heal.

The third guy kept a pistol next to his lower back in his pants. A terribly stupid location to keep a firearm, a good way to blow your own asscheek off. Which is what I make him do, one bullet pierces straight down the seat of his pants through his left buttock and he's howling more than a pack of wolves.

I turn to the last guy who starts to nervously back away from me, as I step over his friends, "So I took out three of you in less than ten seconds, do you want to be number four?" I wait for him to nod or shake his head, he wisely chooses the latter.

"So here's what's going to happen," as I grip his shoulder tightly, "You are going to take your buddies to the local hospital, keeping him" as I gesture to Mason, "On his side so he doesn't drown in his own blood. And then you tell Sheriff Hoss how you and your friends tried to kill an unarmed teenage girl and paid the price for it. Understand?" I make sure to stand at my full height, which is only a half a head or so taller than this guy, but enough that I'm blocking the morning sun with my body.

He nervously nods his head, and I pat him on the cheek, "Good man, now I have a lovely young girl to take back to school and a headmistress to throw my ass in front of for letting it get this far."

I see that in the time it took for the fight to start and end, Sibella still hadn't moved. So I walk over to the passenger door and open it. "Young lady, if you would please kindly get in the car so that I may take you home?"

She moves quickly to get into the passenger seat and I quietly shut the door. Before moving around the back and shutting the trunk, "No beer for me I guess." I see the dropped shirt on the ground, and I pick it up to put in the backseat, she did come all this way just to deliver it to me, would be rude to just toss it after that. I put my ass in the driver seat and notice that Sibella is pressing herself against the car door.

"You'll need to put on your seatbelt," I inform her. "It's the law, click it or ticket." I watch as she struggles to pull the belt across her body. I reach out my hand which she focuses on. "May I?" it would be much faster if I get her buckled in seeing as it looks like she's never been in a car before. I wait for her to nod, before I gently pull the restrainer across her body, taking care not to touch her, before the click of the locking mechanism engages.

I do the same for myself and turn on the engine again and gently drive the car away from the carnage I had caused it's a silent ten minute trip as I see in the corner of my eye the woman glancing at me, when I pull up to the gate it opens quickly and I drive up to the front door.

I reach down to unbuckle the girl who then quickly pulls the door handle and runs up the steps of the house to disappear inside. "Well I better inform Ms. G. what happened before I go in case the locals for a mob or something."

I head to the door and knock, since I no longer work there, it would be presumptive of me to just walk in. Miss Grimwood comes out of the kitchen and I see behind her as the other girls run up the stairs chasing their friend.

"Stevan? You came back." She seemed excited.

"Sorta, there was an incident." I take a few minutes to nervously explain what had happened just down the road.

"So you protected one of my students, even if you caused tremendous harm to the people of the town. I thank you that you would keep your end of the deal even now that you are no longer their teacher." she bows slightly to me.

"I just wanted to let you know so that if someone comes looking for trouble it doesn't catch you by surprise." I step off the porch. I wave goodbye to the kind woman who seems sad to see me go, "I got a long drive back to Chicago, so I should head out now, maybe I'll be back before midnight."

"How are you going to be our gym teacher from all the way over there?" I hear the voice of the lovely vampire behind me.

"Really you want me to be your coach?" I ask incredulously.

"You said you would protect us and you did, even when you weren't our teacher. I think," she scrunches her face thinking hard. "I think I can give that a try at least."

I for some reason find this all to humorous and am having trouble standing up from laughter, "You, heh, you were so afraid of me earlier. Aha, but after, after I nearly killed three people. That's what buys your confidence in me?" I wipe a stray tear from my eye.

"Well, you don't have to make fun of me for it." she grumbles.

"No it's fine, I just wanted to make sure you knew how crazy that sounded." I see the girls have piled up by the door and are awaiting my answer. "I guess you have your new gym teacher."

The girls cheered that they had managed to keep a coach, "Thank you Mr. um Van He-helsing." Sibella nervously rubbed her arm.

I approach her slowly, "If the name is too hard for you to say, just call me Stevan, that might make it easier for you."

"Thank you St-Stevan," As she turns her head to hide her obvious blush.

"Anytime."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** It's a fight.

I hope it was sufficiently brutal.

If not there will be more later.

Not a lot to talk about, let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 - Breakfast

While the girls cheered about retaining a coach, even one with a dark to them past. Miss Grimwood did her best to corral them. "Okay girls, now go and unpack your belongings into your rooms, while Stevan and I prepare breakfast." I watch as the girls all rush off to set up their rooms.

I walk up the porch before Miss Grimwood stops me, "First Stevan, you are going to park that beast of a car back in the garage." she points behind me. "Then after we have all had breakfast, you and I are going to have a chat about somethings that I feel you may need to know. Do you understand?"

I nod to my new boss, "Yeah I figured as much." before heading off to park my vehicle away. As I reenter the house through the garage I bump into a large object. Looking down I'm staring into the red eyes of an actual dragon.

Then it starts to grumble and growl at me. It takes me a minute to recognize the sound, "Matches? You're not a dog." I say backing up, even if I hadn't been taught about dragons, it doesn't take a genius to know that standing next to one is not an advantageous position if it decides that start burning stuff.

The green dragon begins glowing red, and I can tell I have a fight on my hands, but before anything happens, Miss Grimwood sticks her head out of the kitchen, "Oh I see you met Matches, he's such a good boy." before giving the dragon the evil eye, "Isn't he?"

"Ye-yeah, we're getting along great out here, was just going to ask him if he wanted to help me patrol the grounds, you know find a good place for the girls to exercise in the morning." I say to her, as I creep past the dragon and into the kitchen.

"So what's the plan for breakfast?" I ask Ms. Grimwood as I step up to the counter.

"I wasn't sure what I wanted to make, maybe you should be the one to make the girls breakfast today, show them what you consider a healthy meal?" she asks.

"Makes sense," I ponder for a second before heading to the refrigerator. "Fitness isn't just about exercise, diet plays a big part in it as well." As I start pulling out ingredients and putting them on the counter. "I'm going to be honest, thought you would have things like, eye of newt and rotten apples that you cook with."

Miss Grimwood starts laughing at that, "Oh no, I may joke about some of those things, but really stuff like that just wouldn't cook the right way and I'm still human, so I couldn't eat those without becoming ill, I do have some strange recipes but nothing that a human couldn't also consume."

"My kitchen has just been fairly barren because I haven't made a trip into town this month yet to do my shopping, with just myself to cook for, as Matches and the Octopus butler forage for their own food in the nearby swampland." She explained, which made sense to why it was so empty.

As Miss Grimwood and I chat back and forth about nonsense, my shoulder itches which lets me know at least one of the girls has entered the room, from the lack of noise I hear from the creaky floorboards or the scraping of feet on the floor, I make a guess to who it would be.

"Good morning Phantasma," I call out, I hear her squeak behind me.

"Geez Mr. VH, you scared the afterlife out of me." causing me to laugh. "Ooh what you making?"

I tilt the mixing bowl to show her the smooth batter. "Pancakes, how do you want yours?"

"Huh, most humans forget I can eat." She says to me.

"That's because most humans would assume you to be a ghost, which you are not, you are a phantom."

Phantasma floats over to Miss Grimwood who is sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "I'm impressed, what gave it away?"

"You being here gave it away, Ghosts are the spirits of dead humans who haven't passed on, and as I cannot for the life of me consider why a young girl would stick around after their death to go to school and since Miss Grimwood doesn't seem like the child murdering type, meaning you aren't haunting this place. You can't be a ghost, so you must be a phantom." I conclude

"Oh how gracious that you don't think I look like the child murdering type of witch." The witch laughs behind her coffee mug.

"Also the name is a dead giveaway, what human would name their kid Phantasma?"

"Says the boy named Saint." Phanty sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well you got me there."

"Ooh can I have some blueberries in my pancake." she asks as she floats over to a seat.

"Sure thing, a couple of Boo-berry pancakes coming right up." before I toss some of the fruit into her mix.

"Ooh something smells good," I hear another voice, it's the adorable Tanis who was the next to enter the kitchen. As I place strips of bacon in the pan, hearing the light sizzling as the fat cooks out.

"He's making pancakes, and bacon and eggs and sausage and toast and." as Phantasma starts listing off the food I have cooking.

"I love pancakes, can I have chocolate chips in mine, please?" Tanis says as she climbs into her chair.

"As you wish princess," I joke back to the her, making her laugh, before tossing a handful of chocolate chips in some batter.

The two girls chattered about what they had been doing over the summer break, before I hear more people enter. "Is that bacon I smell, look Elsa he's making breakfast."

"Yes I am and how do you like your bacon?" I ask the werewolf who's sniffing at the counter.

"Extra crispy," she reaches up to steal an uncooked sausage, which I swat her hand away.

"Eating uncooked food is not healthy." I scold her.

"I eat the food that I hunt," she tries to argue.

"Which is freshly killed, this has been processed and stored, it needs to cook to be safe to eat again." forming a compromise. "You want me to put some bacon in your pancakes?"

Her young eyes widen, "You can do that?"

"I can do a lot with bacon." I state proudly.

"Yes, ah this is great." she says before she walks over to the table.

I notice while cooking that the young Frankenstein monster seems to want to ask a question but isn't. "Can I help you with anything Elsa?"

"Coach," she mumbles. "Can I have poached eggs? Um, please."

I grab a pot from a cabinet and start to fill it with water, "sure thing, anyone else want their eggs different while I'm at it?" I ask the room.

"Funny side up," Phanty jokes

"Over easy please," Tanis asks

"Basted for me Stevan," requests Miss Grimwood.

"Lots," says the hungry werewolf

I chuckle as I begin to prepare the pans for the eggs and I almost miss hearing it.

"An omelet." I hear a voice whisper as it silently enters to room, I can tell by the cadence that it's Sibella and she's still a little nervous around me. I'll have to work extra hard to prove myself to her.

"Sure thing, I'll have food ready in a few minutes." I call out to the hungry group.

I get to watch while eating how the girls all interact with each other, sometimes answering a question that comes my way, but nothing serious is discussed, it's mostly what they did over the summer. Once everyone had finished eating Miss Grimwood cleared her throat.

"Girls, I need to have a discussion with Mr. Van Helsing, if you would kindly give us some privacy." she asks, but everyone knew that was an order and they quickly dispersed throughout the building.

"So umm what do you uh," I try to start the conversation but only get cut off.

"No Stevan, I'm talking." she rubs the bridge of her nose. "This morning you frightened me, in many ways. And I don't like being frightened. These girls have grown up knowing that humans fear them, even the one coach we had that lasted a semester was afraid of their kind. Except for some, the humans who aren't afraid, hate and want to hurt them. Do you understand me?"

I nod slowly at the lady sitting across from me. "Good, it is my job to protect them while they are here and I have tried to teach them that the best way to stay safe is to not be in a dangerous situation at all. Because even if they defend themselves the end result will be torches and pitchforks." she gets out of her chair and walks over to me.

"So I want to thank you." she says as she sits on the table, eye level with me.

"Wait what?" I am very confused, is what's about to happen what I think is about to happen.

"You promised to keep my girls safe and you did, so I have chosen to reward you," as she leans towards me. I am now sweating under the collar of my shirt.

She leans forward and stares me in the eyes, then her gaze hardens and I realize I have let my guard down, "Your reward is I don't use every ounce of magic I have to turn you into a toad and feed you to Matches for not being entirely truthful about your namesake."

She pushes her hand on my chest causing me to lose my balance and fall to the floor, "And that was for your stunt this morning when you opened your door. I may be an old lady, but if you think I can't dish out then you better not try and pull any of that Penthouse forum crap on me again." She hops off the table and stands over me.

"And I hope I don't have to explain what would happen if you don't control yourself around the girls."

I nod my head rapidly, "Promise, no touching, no looking, no nothing." She leans down and pats my cheek.

"Good boy, you can be trained." before cackling to herself and exiting the room.

I lay on the ground for a minute trying to slow my pulse, "How did anyone make it a whole semester here."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Nothing to talk about, too tired to think straight.

Tell me what you thought, next chapters going up in a few days

What happens when the Calloway Cadets decide to peep.


	9. Chapter 9 - Talks and Walks

After the girls fled the kitchen to leave their new coach to his fate they grouped up into the nearest girl's room, which happened to Elsa's.

"Soooo," Phanty coyly asked, "Anyone want to say it, or should I?"

"Say what Phanty?" questioned Tanis.

"Our gym teacher's H. O. T. hot." she squealed.

"Are you crazy?" Winnie shouted, she always knew the spirit was a bit unhinged, but this is extreme.

Phanty acted like she had been shot, "Crazy, there is a boy out there, our age with an EIGHT PACK" she stabbed her hand in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yeah and he's covered in scars and stuff." Winnie pointed out.

Elsa quirked her head, "I'm covered in scars and if you look past all that you could probably bounce a manhole cover off his pecs."

Winnie looked aghast of her friend, "Not you too. But he's a Van Helsing, you know the people who hunted our kind." she spread her arms out.

Tanis pondered for a moment, "But didn't he say he's never hunted a monster?" She wasn't sure what pecs were or what drink Stevan had an eight pack of, but he looked really muscly, so he must be good at fitness.

"That's beside the point, why would anyone like him be interested in girls like us." Winnie grumbled.

"Duh, because we are the most spooktacular and hauntingly beautiful girls ever," Phanty floated up while striking sexy poses.

"Sibella back me up on this." Winnie looked to her best friend for support.

"I agree," the vampiress calmly stated.

"See at least one of us is being sensi..." Winnie began before being cut off.

"If you ignore everything else and just look at his body, he's probably the hottest guy in the state."

"What, howwww," Winnie howled.

"Haha see, even Ms. Dracula wants to a have a ride on his stake." Phanty goaded the werewolf.

Sibella glared at the floating girl, "That isn't what I said," she hissed. "All I did was agree that on a physical stand point he hits every mark that girls find attractive, that's it."

Elsa eyed the younger girls curiously, "Well technically you spent the most time around him thus far, so what do you think about him beyond that?"

Phanty floated over to the purple-skinned girl, "Yeah, Elsa's right, you did spend some time alone with him, even if it wasn't even a half an hour, that's still more than any of us got. So spill what's he like?" she morphed her dress into a Holmesian style detective outfit, she liked being able to change what she wore just by willing her shape into that form, it was fun to play dress up.

Sibella clammed up, suddenly the focus of the attention. "He was," she thought back to watching him violently fight three people and the drive back up to the school. "intense," she acknowledged.

Phanty squealed again, "Oh I bet it was, him protecting you from four, armed humans. He was probably all like, I'll always protect you, and you were all like swoon," she continued her acting, despite everyone else ignoring her.

"But ignoring that he's a Van Helsing, ignoring his body and everything else, nothing is going to happen because he's our teacher. It would be inappropriate." Sibella concluded.

After a few seconds Elsa spoke up. "After this year he won't be mine." causing the other girls to gasp.

"Are you being serious right now Elsa?" Winnie asked. The young Frankenstein monster shrugged.

"All I am saying is that if him being a teacher was the only issue, that after this year, I won't be a student here anymore." She pointedly said.

Winnie stammered, "We-we-well, even if, even if that's true and he was interested in us and we were, I'm not, completely uninterested, then you are all forgetting one pretty major huge thing," Winnie stated obviously.

"His peni-" Phanty started before being shouted down by the other teenage girls.

"Please maintain some level of decorum Phanty," Sibella shook her head, "Tanis is much too young to be hearing such vulgar language." She knew Phanty hadn't grown up under the stricter social conventions that she had, but still, "It's unbecoming of a young lady to speak in such a crass way."

Phanty snickered, "Oh someone will be becoming alright."

Winnie flushed, "No, our dads." She pointed out, "You know the monsters who when they hear about our new coach's name are not going to be happy at best, and worst-case scenario is we have a dead coach on our claws."

Tanis spoke up after maintaining silence for so long, she didn't understand what the conversation had devolved to, "Wouldn't the worst-case be him killing our daddies?"

"Pfft, come on Tanis," Winnie exclaimed, "Our dads are legends, no way could any human kill them."

Tanis looked to the other girls, "But isn't he stronger and faster and tougher than any other monster hunter?"

"That is what he claims," Elsa admitted, "We can test that when we train with him, we're already able to surpass most humans in physical aspects anyway, and our dads have been doing this for decades, so he'd have to be really good to even keep up with us let alone match our dadas." She proposed an experiment.

"That's good because we train with him tomorrow morning," Winnie grinned. She wasn't going to let this newcomer hurt her pack. She was the Alpha and the new coach had to know it.

* * *

Things are looking up for me, and not just because I'm lying flat on my back in the kitchen staring at the ceiling. I got a job and was accepted by the people most likely to hate me, "I can't screw this up." I vowed. I angle my head when I hear the kitchen door open, the clacking of sharp talons on the floor heading toward me.

"Hello Matches," I greet the dragon, who just grumbles at me. "I'm going to choose to pretend that was a greeting and not an insult like I believe it to be." I hop up from a lying position, righting myself when I plant my feet on the floor. "Do you want to go and patrol the grounds with me, make sure it's safe and find a good place to exercise the girls?"

The dragon grumbles before nudging me to the door, "I'll take that as a yes."

As Matches and I patrol the ground I pull out a boot knife and cut through the thicket to clear a path as I go, the dragon eyes flickering to dark blade in my hand. "Tungsten Iron Alloy, forged through pattern welding, Silver and Titanium plated, virtually unbreakable, would only begin to melt well above the temperature of lava." As I twirled the blade effortlessly between my fingers.

I chuckle, "I have a sword back home just like it." As the dragon nervously watched the shining blade cut through a thick root that was in the path. I tug and rip the piece of flora from the earth and then begin packing down where I made a trench. "Just a few more kilometers and I'll have a nice set up to run in the morning." Matches and I made our pass around the lake and after a few hours have beaten a path that would make for an excellent running trail.

When I reentered the kitchen, I see the girls eying me from the table with a look I was unfamiliar with, but Ms. Grimwood called out to me. "Oh, have you finished your patrol Stevan?"

I nod to the lady at the stove, "Yeah Matches and I carved up a nice path to run on in the morning, get a good warm up before we begin the training." I stretch the kinks out of my body from walking for so long before sitting down.

"So," Phanty says as she floats closer to me. "What do monster hunters do when they aren't preparing for a hunt?" she asks so forwardly.

"Well my mother, had a few businesses she ran, used it to fund most of her experiments and my father," I shut my eyes, "he drank and fought." As I began to rub a part of my arm that dear old dad favored.

Phanty looked nervous and ashamed, "I'm sorry I brought that up, I bet it wasn't easy." She tried to keep me talking.

"I got used to it." I robotically say, it wouldn't be fair to dump all my baggage on these nice girls.

"Um Mr. Stevan?" Tanis called out to me. "What did you do for fun? Since you said you aren't a monster hunter."

I open my mouth to give the obvious answer of listen to music or hang with friends, but the lie never came out. "I um, I, never really had fun."

This caused the girls to gasp. "How can you not have had fun?" Elsa asked.

I scratched my chin, "I spent my days like this, I woke up and trained with my father for about three of four hours, then I went to school, after that I spent three or four more hours in study with my mother. Then it was more training with both of my parents, after that I would just go to sleep."

Winnie gaped, "When did you have time for friends or laying around or anything?"

"I didn't," I shrugged. "Hard to make friends when kids make fun of you for your name or call you crazy because your mom and dad claimed to hunt the things that go bump in the night." I get up and walk to cabinet and pull out a jug of coffee grounds, I set up a pot in the machine that Ms. Grimwood has on the counter.

"But later you must have made some surely." Sibella asked. "You can't tell me that after years around other children that no one would try to be friends with you, that's absolutely batty."

"I got in a lot of fights growing up, no one wanted to be friends with the guy who could put an entire football team in the hospital and ended any chance of the high school winning the state championship." I again shrugged, "It was fine really, I never had friends growing up, so I don't need them now."

Tanis got out of her seat and walked over and hugged my leg, "That's really sad Mr. Stevan. Don't worry I'll be your friend." I begin petting the young mummy's head.

"Thank you princess, that really means a lot to me." I say before Phanty latches onto my chest.

"Me too, I'll be your boo. You can ex-spectre great things about being friends with us." She began making puns, causing me to laugh at the terrible humor.

"I might have replaceable parts, but my friendship isn't one of them," Elsa says before crushing me into a tight hug.

Winnie throws her hands up, "Ugh, fine, I'll give you a shot, but I'm not making a terrible pun, it would really were on me." She smirks up at her own humor.

Suddenly all the girl's eyes turn to the vampiress, "I, I would like to reserve my judgement," she quietly said. This causes them to look down saddened at the clear distrust between her and myself. "I just think a lot is, at stake." Sibella grins as she attempts to hide her face, poorly. The other girls squeal in delight at their friend's attempt at acceptance.

The rest of the day went by so fast for me, I spent some time up on the roof patching a few holes and just tightening up screws for the most part, the little things before I do a real inspection of the school. I survey the land and it's actually quite an amazing view, I see for miles out as the lights of Little Town glow down the mountain trail, Calloway's buildings brightening the area and I can see teen and pre-teen boys running around and having fun.

I had drifted off to sleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow that night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Looking back I had a pretty big slip up to me, on chapter 6, I missed an edit and around the middle of the chapter when talking about his parents, I apparently didn't see that I hadn't fully erased the first attempt at the line and this is why I should not ever edit a chapter or more when I am really tired.

Not making that mistake again.

So about his sword, I looked up the process for Pattern Welding and it's pretty intense, it would make the best swords, tungsten for sheer density and resistance to melting, Iron to burn fae creatures, silver for the obvious and it's corrosive resistance and titanium for durability. Instead of carrying around two swords like some white haired monster hunters do, a more modern approach allows it to be taken down to a single blade.

Review Review: Aww only one person

Smiling Lemon, glad you like the story so far, I hope I can keep up with releases especially through the holidays.

I'm unsure if I want to make this a harem story, or if he would even get with any of the girls, I like to tease with these characters but I don't know what kind of payoff I want for that.

Well next chapter is the first lesson, and there will be some fresh faces at Calloways too.


	10. Chapter 10 - Flirt, Run, Stab

I open my eyes as the first crack of the morning light filters through the spaces in the shutters. I get out of bed and stretch my body, loosening up the muscles from rest, I put on my track suit and begin heading through the house to the lawn, I can hear rummaging in the rooms, so I am aware that the girls are awake. As I stand on the grass I hear trumpets from the other side of the hedges, _"Must be the cadets getting started."_

My shoulder begins to tingle and that indicates to me that at least one of the girls has come outside, "Should really find out more of how that rune works."

I hear a high-pitched voice behind me, "What was that Mr. VH?"

"Good morning Phanty," I call to her, without looking. "Will the rest of the girls be down soon?"

The girl ghost floats in front of me, "Yuppers, they just need to get dressed, unless…" she trails off. "Maybe you'd like to do a little bit of naked running." She squealed as she flies up, doing a loop.

I smirk, "Sorry I only do that on the thirty-second of every month."

"Oooh, so you do… wait a minute," She puts her hands on her hips, "There's no thirty-second."

"Yuppers, just like I don't do any naked running." I stick my tongue out at her, "So how is everyone taking my being here?" I ask, knowing she would be the most forthcoming of the girls.

Phanty places her finger under her chin, before getting a mischievous look in her eye, "Well Winnie wants to run you ragged, Elsa wants to see what she can bounce off you and Sibella says you're everything a ghoul could want."

I begin coughing, "What, they said all that?"

"Not in that context no," I hear a voice behind me, "Phanty has been driving us batty with how much she talks about you." Sibella and the other girls come out, stunning me.

Phanty floats over to the other girls and lies in the air like Kate Winslet in Titanic, "Oh ho ho, see something you like?"

"No," I say bluntly, shocking the girls. "This is what you're going to wear?" I walk over, to them. "Dresses, seriously, none of you have anything better suited to exercising than those."

The girls scowl at me, Winnie steps up though, "We have been wearing our normal clothes for years when we exercise it's never been a problem with any of our other coaches, even if they didn't last."

"Then it's high time you had a coach who will take your fitness seriously. I think I passed a sporting goods store on the way into town, so I'll find time to take you all into town and get proper attire." I contemplate finding time today to get them clothes better suited for exercise before I slump my shoulders. "Oh well, this is what we'll work with for now." I pull out a few stop watches. "Okay so the trail Matches and I set up is marked, so we're going to run it for a warm up. I'll be timing you and taking notes on where you're at currently before I start making plans to hit target goals."

I stand in front of the girls who are clearly displeased. "Alright let's begin with our stretches, no point in spraining something."

Tanis raises her hand, "Umm Stevan, we've never learned stretches, we do ballet though."

"That's fine, dancing is a very invigorating activity, but for this I just want you to follow my movements." As I spread my feet apart and raise my hands. I wait for the girls to mimic me before flowing through the routine I use every morning.

"Hmm, seems a lot of you are pretty stiff, we'll make sure to work in time to help limber you girls up, no reason you shouldn't be able to do a standing toe touch." I say as I watch them struggle to get low enough to the ground. When Elsa falls over to her side, "And some gymnastics for balance."

After the ten minutes spent stretching and showing them how to do so properly. I line the girls up, "Ok make sure you follow me, I'll go slow so you can all keep up, after a while I'll fall behind you girls to watch your form."

I see Phanty lean over to Sibella and whisper something, which seemed to make the violet girl tinge her cheeks with a more plum looking color. "Ok, on the count of three;" I grab the whistle from around my neck, "One, two, three." As I take off at a comfortable pace.

After a minute I look back and see that the girls are nearly specks in the distance, so I jog back towards them, "What seems to be the problem?" Sibella and Elsa are panting like dogs, Tanis is lying on the ground and Phanty is floating lazily in the air, Winnie is crawling on the ground.

I hear Winnie wheezing some words, so I lean closer to hear them, "Tried… to keep… pace… not human," she said as she collapsed.

I chuckled, "Yeah I guess that's my fault, I assumed you were at a certain fitness level, which was a mistake, I need to treat you all as if you have had done nothing in your entire lives." I looked down at the girls, "Ok so we'll take a five-minute break, let you catch your breath then I'll follow along behind you and see how you all do."

The next hour was me stopping and starting when the girls would pause to rest. "So the 10k was a bit much for a warm up I take it."

The girls look at me in shock, "That was the warm up" shouted Phanty.

I scratch the back of my head, "It was supposed to take about a half an hour, then we would get onto the real exercises," as I begin listing the intended lesson plan of pushups, squats, sit ups, side hops, wind sprints, lunges, I notice horror creeping on their faces so I pause for a moment.

Winnie whined, "That's not exercise, that's torture."

I look at how the girls agree with the werewolf, "Dang, is it, that's what I would have considered a light workout. Since it didn't have any combat in it."

"My muscles are sore, and I don't even have any," Phanty whined.

"I just want to replace all my limbs to make them stop aching," Elsa said as she stood wearily.

"Ok, look how about later, I give each of you a massage to try and get the tightness of the muscles out, since I made the mistake of over working you all so much." I offer.

"It better be the best damn massage I have ever had mister." Sibella growls before she flops back onto the ground.

"Okay, I'll make sure to warm some oils and prepare a nice," I start to say before I pause, I can hear whispers behind me, the girls are in front of me, Ms. Grimwood is still in the house and I saw Matches paddling out in the lake a few minutes ago. I spin on my heel and see a glimmer in the hedge, I shout at the girls, "Gun, get inside," and sprint the distance from the side of the school to the hedges, it's roughly fifty meters, I cross it in under three seconds, I leap over the twelve foot hedges and look below to see boys with something metal sticking through the foliage, as I begin descending I pull my knife from behind my back and twist and grab a small red headed boy by his hair and put the knife to his throat. "Drop whatever that is now, or he dies."

I feel the boys squirm and squeal in my grasp, everyone in a commotion at my entrance and threatening posture. "DO IT!" as I press the tip of the blade into his skin a thin trail of blood leaks at the small nick I make in his neck.

"Alright, we're dropping the telescope, just," At tall blonde boy raises his hands, "Don't hurt Baxter alright man." The other boys are sizing me up.

"Don't try, he'll be dead before he hits the ground and the two boys failing to sneak up behind me will be next." I snarl, as I hear their footsteps cease.

"Stevan," I hear Ms. Grimwood shouting. The hedges clear a path for her to easily walk through them, "Where are, OH MY GOD, let little Baxter go, NOW!" she orders me once she sees the position I am in. Following her instructions, I pull the blade from his neck and push him to the blonde boy. Ms. Grimwood walks over and slaps me in the face. "How dare you, the girls come running in that there was a gun and you just took off and hopped your way into Calloway's and I find you attacking the cadets." She stands indignantly. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I saw a scope peering through the bushes and it was aimed at the girls, so I," I stammer out my reasoning, "Kind of went to neutralize a perceived threat to their safety."

I watch the boys, they look between the witch and myself, obviously unsure of what to be doing in this situation. Before a loud voice comes out. "What is going on here, You boys had better be preparing for, Abigail," As a rather French looking man in military dress hustles over to us. "And, you," he looks at me, "Are not one of my cadets. What is the?"

Baxter shouts, with his hand on his neck, "He was going to kill me."

"Stevan!" Ms. Grimwood gasps.

"I wasn't going to have to, they backed down." I say quickly showing my hands, before realizing I still have my knife out, I drop it on the ground where it sticks into the moist morning grass. "I think there was a misunderstanding."

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" the man shouts, before the blonde boy stands up straight and addresses him.

"Sir we were performing reconnaissance until he," as the boy glares at me, "Infiltrated our facility and took a hostage." The mustached man looks at me.

"Is this accurate?" he asks me.

I shrug, "S'bout right, I mistook their telescope for a rifle scope and thought they were like the locals and were going to try and take a shot at the girls, so I figure the best way to keep them safe is if some people you know, lost some blood." I awkwardly state.

Ms. Grimwood groans, "Stevan I am glad that you are so active in the girl's safety, but you cannot have this attack first attitude. Now I want you to apologize to little Baxter and then go into the school," she sighed.

I grab the knife and put it back where I keep in on my body and walk over to the nervous redhead, the other boys form a wall to keep us separated, "Look, I'm, sorry. It was wrong of me to assume that others around here will try to attack the girls, and I overreacted." The boys just glare at me and I back away and leap over the hedge again, before silently walking back to the school, and I notice the girls looking at me in a window, I can't tell what their thinking, but it isn't making my mood any better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Uhoh, I guess being raised to fight has some problems when you're instincts kick in.

So Stevan wants to take the girls shopping, clearly this will end well, but first, what's going to happen to him for preparing to decapitate one of the cadets.


	11. Chapter 11 - Can't think of something

"Abigail, I demand you," Colonel Callow starts to say, before Ms. Grimwood raises her hand.

"First, Baxter please come here," she says as motherly as she can, when the small boy walks over, "Let me fix that up for you." As she incants for a minor healing spell. "There, feel better now?"

"Yes, thanks Ms. Grimwood," the young redhead says bashfully. "Umm who was that?"

Ms. Grimwood looks through the hole she had made in the hedges, "That is our new gym teacher, a Mister Saint Van Helsing."

"Are you serious," Jamal says incredulously, "Van Helsing," Ms. Grimwood nods. "The Van Helsing, the vampire hunter, Van Helsing." He laughed, "Are you crazy?"

"Yes, his employment has already caused some," Ms. Grimwood chose her words carefully, "drama. But he is dedicated." She added defending the young man.

One of the new cadets scoffed, "So he has a funny last name, it's not like vampires are real."

The cadets that had been at the camp longer looked at the boy, "Oh right," Grunt snapped his fingers, "You haven't met the ghouls yet." The other more experienced boys agreed.

The new boy looked back at them, "Ghouls? What are you guys talking about?"

Colonel Callow decides to take the reins in this conversation, "Ms. Grimwood is our neighbor and she runs a finishing school for female monsters, they are delightful young ladies and we have been very proud to have positive relations with them over the years."

"Dude remember when you fell asleep and we dragged you into the Martian's room and she pretended to have abducted you?" Miguel laughed at one of the other boys for falling victim to a prank.

"Oh oh, remember when Ryusei saw Godzilla and pissed himself," Grunt and the other boys laughed.

"Cut me some slack, he's literally Gojira, you know attacks Tokyo," the young Japanese boy defends himself while stomping around. "Well not attacks, but still he's super famous."

"It's cool, you got his autograph though." Tug said.

"Pssh, yeah, I mean it's Gojira, come on." Ryusei laughed at his interaction with the famous kaiju.

The new cadet looked like everyone had been huffing laughing gas. "Wait what?"

The Colonel coughed to get everyone's attention again, "The students that Ms. Grimwood teaches are the children of some of the most famous monsters, Dracula, Frankenteen, Godzilla, Creature from the Black Lagoon. Yes, monsters are real, it's something not a lot of people are aware of, but it's not exactly as hidden as it used to be."

The new cadet thought for a second, "So if it's a school for monsters, I say if because I think you're all crazy, then why hire a supposed monster hunter?"

Calloway, choosing to ignore the rude dismissal, instead looked at the nervous witch, "Yes, that is a fair question Abigail, why would you hire someone like that?"

"He was the only applicant I got, no one in town is willing to come near here, not that I would want them too, and over the years the coaches that do show up never last more than a week or two." She said with shame, "I had no one and I kept failing the girls and he, he stayed so I had to accept him even if he's possibly the biggest mistake I made, and I can't let the girls down this year. He's so dangerous but he swore to keep them safe and I don't know what to do Vernon, I don't know."

"Abigail what's been going on in that school of yours." Calloway said to the upset witch.

"He showed up a few days ago for the interview," started to tell them all what had been happening over the last few days.

"Wait, so someone tried to STAB Sibella and _that_ guy," pointing to the school, "in less than ten seconds all but kills three people." Tug said, trying to understand what a fustercluck this situation is.

Ms. Grimwood dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, "Yes, he swore to keep the girls safe and he has done so. I just don't get why he would attack you all."

Miguel scuffed his foot on the ground, "This might be why" as he held up his telescope. The scope was attached to a metal rod with a long sheet of metal bent in a V on top. "It lets me push the branches and stuff aside, so I can get a better view." He admitted.

Ms. Grimwood glowered, "What could you possibly need a better view of through the hedges?"

Miguel tugged at his collar, "The girls, just wanted to see how they were handling their first day back." He chuckled nervously.

"You were spying on teenage girls, cadet." Calloway scowled. "With this," as he took the telescope and inspected it, "Yes, I could see how this could be mistaken for a gun if it was in a bush, while I do not condone Mr. Van Helsing's actions I do understand his reasons for acting."

The Colonel turned towards Ms. Grimwood, "Well despite the, rocky start, I think this conflict rests on all our shoulders, so it may be best that we let today be a forgone memory."

Ms. Grimwood smiled, "That's very kind of you Vernon," she turned to the newest cadet, "I will make sure to have the girls introduce themselves to you at some point, but I do need to get back and begin their lessons. Goodbye boys."

The cadets in unison responded, "Goodbye Ms. Grimwood." As she walked back through the opening she had made in the hedge, watching as it closed behind her.

Colonel Calloway looked to his cadets, "Ok fess up, why were you looking at the girls this early in the morning, I won't be mad, but I need to make sure that all this," as he waved his hands around. "Doesn't happen again."

Miguel slowly steps forward, "We were, just looking because they were umm," as he blushed and tugged at his collar.

Vernon sighed, "Boys, I was young once, go ahead laugh, it's true. You aren't looking at the ghouls the same way anymore, but you cannot just get a telescope to peep on girls like some common pervert. If you really want to see the girls then find the time to talk to them, because I can assure you if they catch you with a telescope they won't want to."

Some of the boys shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. Ryusei raised his hand, "Okay but can I say something?"

Vernon looked to the boy, "Yes, what is it Ryusei?"

"Uh that new coach of theirs, jumped over the hedge from a standing position." The young Japanese boy pointed out.

Grunt with a confused look on his face, "So, what does that have to do with anything?"

Ryusei groaned, "Because that hedge is over twelve feet tall and the world record high jump is eight."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I have a small amount of dedicated readers for this, which is fine, I hope I can keep putting out stuff that you like. I think after a few chapters of Stevan and I'll end up doing one for the girls, cadets, grimwood or what have you.

It's going to be a bit slow paced though, for a while.


	12. Chapter 12 - Through the Glass

I sit in the kitchen thinking about how bad I screwed everything up in just the first day, when I hear a door shut and the kind headmistress call out. "Girls, be ready for your potions class in a few minutes, I just need to speak with Stevan for a moment." And that seals my fate. I patiently wait for her to come in and kick my sorry ass to the curb when she finds me in the kitchen. Instead of shouting words in my defense I sit and let her tear into me.

Except she doesn't, she sits next to me and quietly speaks, "Stevan, I want to say that I am not mad at you, I'm concerned. Not that you thought it was a gun, I saw what Miguel had and even up close I almost mistook it for one, you were at a much greater distance and I cannot fault you for this." She sighed, "But I need to know why you attacked so readily."

I look at my hands, "It's all I've known, you see a threat, you eliminate the threat, it's the only way to be safe."

"But we are safe here Stevan." Ms. Grimwood claims. "The school hasn't been attacked in years and the townsfolk keep to themselves."

I shake my head, "It can't be safe, no where can be safe. Not until you make it safe." My hands are shaking slightly.

Ms. Grimwood places her hand on top of mine, "Stevan, I don't know what they did to you at your home, and you don't have to speak of it if you do not want to. But my home is safe, so please, you don't have to be on guard here."

"I can't, it's just how I was made. I," I look at the kind woman. "But I'll try. How is um, Baxter was it?"

"He's fine, just a small cut, but I think you scared them more than hurt them. So, I think if you steered clear of them for a while would be good." She let's go of my hands, "On a lighter topic, how were the girls for their first lesson?"

I chuckle lightly, "They were terrible." I tell the woman, "I got my work cut out for me, I'll write a proper lesson plan later today, I'll need to find time, possibly this Saturday, to take the girls into town and get them proper workout clothes."

"I don't like that idea," Ms. Grimwood tells me, "Taking them into town, it's just."

"No, I get it, but I think the townsfolk see the girls as monsters," I start. "Because they never see them, if the girls are in town, with them and just doing things teenage girls do, shopping, getting ice cream or whatever normal people do, then they'll just accept that they only have different heritage than them." I stand up, "And if anyone does try and start something, I will be right there with them."

Ms. Grimwood scrunches up her face to think, "I'll talk to the girls and see if that is something they might like to do this weekend, but for now I need to get their lessons started and there is a list of chores for you to get to work on."

* * *

I watch as Ms. Grimwood walks out the door to go start the days lessons and I walk to the kitchen's island and read a sheet of paper, "Dusting, sweeping, washing windows, vacuuming, huh seems simple enough." I take the sheet of paper with me as I go track down cleaning supplies. As I'm walking the halls, the rune on my shoulder keeps tingling yet I can't seem to track anything, until I look up, on the ceiling, crawling around is a severed hand. Against my instincts to destroy this hand instead I figure now is as good a time as any to try diplomacy first, "So hand, do you know where the cleaning supplies are?"

I watch as the hand points down a hall and scampers off in that direction. I follow and, in a few minutes, I am picking up what I need to begin the daily work. The hand also took off in some other direction, "huh, handy," I shrug and begin the cleaning. The dusting doesn't take all that long as it looks like someone goes through the house regularly, even when I climb the walls to get up into the high ceilings there's not much more than a few bunnies. Going through the house this way is helping me familiarize myself with the layout.

With little dust having fallen to the floor the sweeping and vacuuming is done swiftly, the only task left that I have on the list is to wash the windows, so I return the broom, dust pans and vacuum to the closest and grab a bucket to fill with soapy water. "Should take my shirt off if I'm going to be washing windows," I shrug as I slough off the track suit top.

The inside of the windows takes very little time to do, but as I'm walking along the roof, I notice that the Calloway Cadets are eyeing me strangely. They were doing their morning exercises but they decided to watch what I was doing instead. I don't particularly mind, Ms. Grimwood told me to give them some time, so I choose to ignore their stares as I move around the exterior of the house, climbing to the high turret to get those windows. Finishing that, it's only a twenty-foot fall back to the ledge below, don't know why someone screamed.

The large stain glass windows outside one of the rooms are especially dirty, with the stormy weather and this side facing the swamp, dirt and mud are caked on hard, so I need to put extra elbow grease into cleaning these off. I hear a clatter from inside the room and I squint to see through the colored glass. "Oh, hello girls, how are your lessons coming along?" I wave my hand as I see that this is the room Ms. Grimwood is teaching the girls in. Seems the squeaking of the rag on the glass is distracting them.

"Ab-solutely great," Phanty squeals.

'That's wonderful, I didn't mean to interrupt." I say as I finish wiping the last of the grime and dirt off the window.

"Don't worry you can muscle in anytime you want coach," Elsa giggles. At this comment Ms. Grimwood admonishes the teenage monster for some reason. But I just decide to ignore it and drop to the ground below, that was the last window on this side of the manor, and I still have more sides to do.

* * *

As the day progresses, I finally make it to the last side of the manor. I have only a few more windows to clean before it's done, when my shoulder tingles, "Hello, Mr. Tasty." Phanty says as she floats behind me.

"Hello Phanty," I say as I walk along the ground. "Can I help you with something?"

"Just thought you might like to get those windows now," as she points up. "Since we aren't in the rooms," the ghost girl suggests, "You know because it might look weird if we're in there and you're staring at us through the window."

"I was doing that a while ago when you girls were in class?" I say.

Phanty shakes her head, "It's different though, these are our bedrooms. You'd look like a creep otherwise."

I mull over what I have just been told, "I guess that makes sense."

"Good, good." Phanty says with a mischievous gleam in her eye, "Start with Sibella's since, you know."

"Thanks for the heads up Phanty." I saw as I climb the outside wall, finding purchase in the wood. As I raise up and begin to wipe the windows, I notice some slight movement in the room, "What the?"

It's Sibella, and she had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of putting on her bra, meaning all she had on was her panties against her lavender skin, and we are just, staring at each other. Sibella lets out an ear-piercing shriek and I lose my balance and fall to the ground.

* * *

"Stevan I can't believe," Ms. Grimwood paces the floor as I sit in a kitchen chair, getting scolded twice today sucks. "Why would you peep on Sibella, I warned you."

"I wasn't, Phanty said I should clean the bedroom windows first because it'd look creepy if I was just staring in their rooms while they were in them." I explain quickly.

Ms. Grimwood thinks on what I have said, "Phanty is this true?"

The ghost smiles innocently, "Well yeah it's lunch time, how was I supposed to know Bella was going to take a shower before coming down?"

Ms. Grimwood looks like she doesn't believe that, "So did you suggest to Stevan that now would be the best time to clean your bedroom windows?"

"Well yeah, because I wasn't expecting her to put on a show for him," Phanty slipped up. "I wanted to be the first one to flash the goods to him." She grabs the hem of her dress and pulls it up. And I barely close my eyes quick enough. "Ugh now look at him, he won't even he take a peek, wait is that, no, nope, completely shut."

Ms. Grimwood snarls. "Stevan, please leave the room, I need to have a discussion with the girls."

I all but sprint out of the room. I do not want to be anywhere near when this conversation happens. "Now would be a good time to get in my exercise." As I run out of the house in just my track pants and shoes.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry updates have been slow, work and life catch up fast.

So our dear Saint got his first real look at one of the girls. How will that change things in the future.


	13. Chapter 13 - Morning Jog

I jog my way down the front path towards the entrance gate, the draw bridge falling across the moat to allow my passage. My feet soon hit the asphalt of the road and I hit a comfortable rhythm. 'One, two, in, out,' I mentally say to myself, 'One, two, purple, in, out.' That thought causes me to falter for a moment and I misstep.

Pausing for a moment, "Get it together Saint," I chastise myself, before restarting my motions, 'One, two, floating, in, out.' Fleeting images in my mind, distracting me once again, this time instead of stopping I pick up my pace. Because of that I am unaware that I had just passed the open Calloway entrance where the cadets and the Colonel are beginning their morning jog.

'OnE, tWo, stiches, iN, OuT,' the thoughts coming to the forefront of my consciousness are getting more frequent. I snarl loudly picking up the pace even more. Images of the girls in ever increasing sensual poses and actions, making sure that at this point in my run I am in a full-on sprint.

Heavy footfalls slap down as I speed down the winding road. 'ONE, TWO, fur, violet, stretching, gasping, clawing, IN, OUT,' with a loud roar I stop my running and spin into the mountain side next to me. Before peppering the stone and earth with rapid punches. The skin on my knuckles ripping open, a sickening crunch as a sharp rock finds purchase in between the metacarpals, dislocating two fingers. But I keep punching, breathing rapidly, berating myself loudly.

"Fucking. Stupid. Ass. Bastard," I scream. "Why, why does it have to be so confusing." Blow after blow into the earth, pummeling ever so deeper, then I run out of steam. Anger is a hell of a motivator, it burns hots, but fast, flickering, fading leaving one drained of energy.

"Holy shit," I hear from the side of me, turning my head to look in the direction, I can see the cadets and the Colonel staring at me from up the trail. I must have gotten ahead of them at some point.

"Mister, um, Van Helsing, are you okay?" The Colonel says nervously as he watches me.

I lean back and stare up into the sky, taking a deep breath through my nostrils. A raven flying overhead lets out a caw, "No…" I quietly respond, "No I'm not." Instead I stand up straight and put my hands in my pockets to cover the scars and hide the blood before solemnly passing the group of boys and their commanding officer.

It's a long walk back to Grimwood's and all I have for a companion are my own traitorous thoughts.

* * *

On the trails leading to town the Calloway Cadets and the Colonel stood as a group.

Baxter slowly walked over to Colonel Calloway, "Um permission to speak freely sir?" he requested.

Vernon nodded, "Go ahead Baxter, what seems to be the problem?"

Nervously shuffling his foot, the eleven-year old boy looked at the ground for a moment collecting his thoughts, then looked up at the only adult, "Why is Mr. Van Helsing covered in so many scars?"

The Colonel looking at the questioning looks of his cadets, then hung his head in shame, "I don't know, I've seen veterans come back from warzones more intact than him, and I think the answer will scare me something fierce."

* * *

Back in the Grimwood's kitchen, Ms. Grimwood is pacing in front of her charges. Huffing and trying to piece together her thoughts, she hears the slam of the front door, signifying that Stevan has left the house. Turning on the girls quickly she decides to begin getting some answers, "Girls I need to know, what is going through your heads lately?"

Ms. Grimwood scans the room but none of the girls are willing to make eye contact with her, "Well, someone needs to start talking." At this a small, bandaged hand rose up. "Yes Tanis dear?"

"Um when us girls talked about him yesterday, they kept saying he was warm and he that had drinks?" the little mummy girl said trying to remember the conversation previously had that for the most part went over her head.

"Warm and… drinks?" Ms. Grimwood quirked an eyebrow and looked at the more mature teenagers. "Girls, what does Tanis mean by that?"

"Funny story Ms. G," Winnie giggled. "We may have talked about howwwww, a-attractive the new coach is." She tapered off her own laughter as she saw that there was no amusement on the older woman's face.

"Girls am I to believe that you have been behaving this way because," she groaned as she said the next part. "You have a crush on Mr. Van Helsing?" And with all the courage a teenager could muster under the scrutinizing gaze of their teacher, they mumbled their answers in the affirmative. Sighing, the witch sat down in a kitchen chair, "Why, what could possibly lead to this?"

Phanty giggled, "He just gets the old ectoplasm flowing."

"From a purely objective standpoint his body his well within the parameters of being called, "Scrumptious"," Elsa shrugged.

"It's not like we're acting on anything," Sibella then glared at the teenage ghost. "Well most of us aren't."

Winnie scratched behind her ear, "It's not like we have a large pool of guys to look at, no offense, but the cadets are kind of dorks."

"So you are what, just looking at him like a piece of meat?" Abigail gasped. "I was certain I wouldn't have to tell you this but, have some class, he's a person you can't just…" she flustered.

"Relax, Ms. G," Phanty floated down to her teacher. "We aren't touching him or anything, but in the grand scheme of things, there really aren't that many people, human or not who, A, look like that and B, aren't completely disgusted or afraid of us."

"Yes and he is a hunter," Sibella added. "It's not as if he would find us attractive or anything, it's why I wasn't particularly mad about Phanty's earlier prank."

"I just worry girls," Ms. Grimwood rested her head on the kitchen table. "I already brought in someone who's potentially dangerous, and now I apparently have to deal with hormonal teenagers."

The teenaged girls laughed at the comical situation that their teacher had gotten herself into but before they could offer her comfort the front door opened. The occupants of the kitchen turned to see who was coming in, they watched as their new coach strode passed the doorway and headed up the stairs.

"Was that?" Ms. Grimwood asked.

"Ye-yeah," Winnie whimpered.

Ms. Grimwood looked cautiously at her girls as she saw the hackles raise on the back of Winnie's neck, "Winnie what's wrong?" she hadn't seen the young werewolf this on edge since a few years ago when the cadets played a particularly cruel prank on the girls.

"Blood," Sibella whispered. "He smells like blood."

"Girls wait here while I got check on him," Ms. Grimwood ordered as she got up from the table and went to the upper floors of her home. "Handy, please take me to where Stevan is," the witch asked of her disembodied servant.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I seethe as I pour the amber antiseptic over my roughed hands, the liquid flowing around the cuts and scrapes. "You're better than this, better than your anger."

I turn my head quickly to the side when I hear footsteps approaching. "Stevan are you in here?" the voice of my kindly boss calls out to me.

"Yes Ms. Grimwood, I'm in here," I respond. _"No sense in hiding, she's a witch it wouldn't take her much to track me down."_

"Stevan I wanted to talk to you about, your hands," Ms. Grimwood exclaimed as she rushed over to me standing by the sink. "What happened to you, did you get into another fight?"

"No," I curtly respond. "I'm fine, just go back to whatever it is you were doing."

"Stevan, you're bleeding, and your knuckles are turning a nasty shade of purple," she said as she examined my hands. "I cannot consider that fine."

I grab the two dislocated fingers and yank quickly, the sharp popping sound as they are forced back into place. Pulling the digits into a fist a couple times I raise my hand up, "See, everything is fine."

Ms. Grimwood scans my face, obviously looking for signs of discomfort. "I just need to know that you are okay," she quietly says.

"I'll be fine, I always am," I say as I push passed her. "I need to clear my head," I grumbled as I head up the stairs to my room.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I would like to make a joke that I'm alive, but considering I have been updating other stories and doing stuff it wasn't hard to see that I was still active. Just hit a bit of a snag with this chapter, it just doesn't feel long enough and I wasn't sure how to end each scene. I kept feeling their was more to talk about.

I guess I'll update now and hope I can do something good next time to make up for it.

Dear Saint is having some troubles, a very repressed childhood, one spent focusing solely on training and monsters, would likely leave him very confused.

But it's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows, oh no, dark clouds loom on the horizon.

I don't want to get people's hopes up but I want to try for more frequent updates.

I work on a lot of stories so I really don't want any of them to feel forgotten.


End file.
